


Mind Over Matter

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of Bagginshield, Barduil AU, F/M, M/M, a little bit of elrond and celebrían, a little bit of kiliel, actor!bard, artist!Thranduil, barduil!university au, student!bard, student!thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Two young and talented boys will soon meet eachother years after they entered their university. Not knowing that they were so close to each other, they lived their young lives with one goal in their mind: success. Hearts will break, tears will shed, smiles will fade but dream will come true, futures will be planned and love will grow stronger… until someone else comes along with one thought in his mind: “If I can’t have him, no one can.”. Will that third person succeed?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (I live on the island of Puerto Rico and we have been hit by hurricane Maria. This is the only update I can give because I have no light and no internet. As soon as I have it I keep updating. Thank you all for reading :) )

Mind over Matter: "The power of the mind to control and influence the body…"

 

This is the story about aspiring artist who is woken up from a trance by an aspiring actor. Thranduil Greenleaf lived a comfortable life with his father and mother on a wealthy neighborhood where he would discover his one and only love: art. It was one day when his mother brought a book about the human anatomy in paintings and saw two of his soon-to-be favorite artists' work of art. Well, since he was a kid he loved to draw. He would draw on anything that had a surface with whatever could trace a line. From a pencil to lipstick. His father thought that it was only a phase and he waited until he got bored and move to another thing but that wasn't the case. He would study _Michelangelo's_ and _Bouguereau's_ paintings until he realized that they weren't really reliable because they were not anatomically realistic so he asked his father to enrolled him in some art classes. But no matter how much time it passed, he would always have _Michelangelo's_ and _Bougueraeau's_ paintings in his heart. When he was in high school, he would sometimes take public buss (something that he didn't need to do because his mom would pick him up after her yoga sessions.) and would draw, secretly, the people. He always found beauty in those moments. Thranduil could see how diverse the world was. It always made him smile. But being the good looking but aloof (but that didn't mean that he didn't tried.) kid didn't attract much friends so he always had time to keep sketching. Both his parents weren't surprised when he wanted to apply to Gondor U to pursue his dream. 

Bard Bowman was the opposite: dramatic and surrounded by friends. Since he lived in a very bad neighborhood his mother decided to enrolled him in some classes to keep him off the streets. Her mother knew in which class because ever since he was a kid he would try to reenact some scenes from his favorite books (his mother worked for the public library and would often bring books to read to him.) like the time where _Don Quixote_ tried to fight the windmill giants or when _Arthur_ pulled out _Excalibur_ and became king of _Camelot_ or tried to solve imaginary crimes like _Sherlock Holmes_ and so he discovered the theater. Bard would always go for the leading roles and for the most part he would get them (except that one time in tenth grade when he wanted the roll of The Beast but got Gaston instead. Disappointed, yes. Discouraged, never.) His father wanted Bard to become something more than a penniless actor, like a doctor or a lawyer or something but his mother always thought better. So when Bard decided to apply to the only university that could give him what he wanted he told both his parents. His father said no but her mother said yes. In the end, it was Bard's decision. There was no need to ask money because he got full scholarship.


	2. Univeristy Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can start posting the chapters! Well, it's still a work in progress but I'm getting there. I still need to write seven more chapters... I think but it will be done soon and I can post them weekly. There will be notes at the end of the the chapters explaining concepts that maybe you guys might not know so I'll post a link to an image or explain what it is. They will be marked with a (*)

The alarm went off.

Thranduil Greenleaf groaned and opened his irritated eyes a bit. His vision was blurred thanks to his hair and last night almost all-nighter. He only had slept like three hours because he was sketching and studying for other classes. The alarm was still beeping and it made him roll over to his back and stare at the ceiling. He had to wake up because his phone/alarm was on the other side of the room—a system that his roommate had to make because Thranduil would just hit snooze and go back to sleep. So now he has to get up and turn it off.

He opened the window blinds, revealing his messy room. To think that starting his third year at the university he would have gotten used to cleaning and doing his own stuff. _Fat chance_. This caused some conflict with his roommate but they made a schedule on what to clean during the week and when to deep clean when it was time for inspection but… since his roommate is out for the rest of the semester he is all alone. Imagine the mess.

Welcome to the university life.  

There were scattered papers and books, pencils, pens and clothes all over the floor. It was kind of embarrassing he had to admit and he realized he had to clean up soon…er or later.

After that he took his bathing kit and went to the public bath because he _needed_ it otherwise he wouldn't be able to pay attention. After he spent an hour he rushed to his room because he was late. Thranduil never learned. In the end he put on a pair of loose washed out jeans, a "clean" stripped black and white shirt (one of the lucky ones that didn’t have any stain.) and a loose black cardigan. He grabbed his back pack with his sketch book and note books for the Art History class and then took the other bag filled with his 18X24 sketch pad, pencils, charcoal, eraser and other papers of different sizes. The guy almost fell on his face thanks to his easel in the middle. "Fuck!" he said and opened the door.

Right there and then he bumped into someone. It almost felt like hitting a wall. When he looked up, there was a pair of grey eyes looking at his blue ones. The guy was about to say something but Thranduil mumbled a sorry and left. Bard Bowman closed his door and watched how this guy with long blonde hair dashed away. When Bard looked at his wrist watch he cursed and dashed away too.

 

Thranduil tried to power jog to his class. There was no way he was going to miss this opportunity. There was one thing that his favorite professor Galadriel Lórien said when he asked a letter of recommendation: "You just have to prove how much you want this." and so far she was pleased. She also said: "It's not just about talent, it's about dedication." and now there were only five minutes for the class to start.

Finally he did and his classmates were still getting ready. All of the easels were positioned next to each other, making a circle. In the middle there was a round wooden table where the models pose. When Thranduil looked at Galadriel, she was talking to a student. She was wearing a yellow, long sleeved, medium length, bohemian pin tuck swing dress, her hair cascaded over her shoulder on a loose braid, dark brown ankle boots and her glasses were hanging from a beaded strings. She was one of the most beautiful professors on campus and that was not an exaggeration.

What Thranduil didn't know was that Professor Lórien was never going to _not_ give him the letter. She knew that sometimes life happens and that things will get in the way whether we like it or not but she did take into consideration how dedicated the person was and how thoughtful. The professor knew that he had so much potential and needed the right kind of push.

But today Professor Lórien was annoyed. The day before, the model that was supposed to come called on the last minute to cancel because he had a job interview. "Back in the day what we had was our word and now..." she complained.” But no worries, I have back up." Right then someone popped up from the door looking around. "Ah! Just in time!" she clasped her hands together and waved her hands to tell him to come in making all of her bracelets to jingle. "Class, this is Bard Bowman, third year from the Drama department. He will be with us until I can get another replacement." Professor Lórien smiled and took him away to talk about poses and making sure he was still comfortable posing nude. Bard just nodded and smiled and reminded her that he had modelled before when he needed the money last summer. 

To make things clear, art class, especially an anatomy art class is a place where students have seen it _all_ —from fit to not fit, from muscles to bellies, from old to young and from male to female. There is nothing that will faze these students. They are just tired souls who just want to improve their skills and pass the class. Sure, Bard was a hottie but it was time to work.

But Thranduil realized that he was the guy who he had bumped earlier. He just hoped the guy hadn't seen him… but he did. Bard had noticed Thranduil and couldn't help but stare from the distance as he took his clothes off.

When Bard got up something happened to Thranduil that hadn't happen before. He _reacted_ to Bard's body. Let's make this clearer: Thranduil was the only one who _reacted_ to Bard's body. The other students were just measuring Bard or sharpening their pencils or putting their headphones on so that they could focus better. Thranduil's face went red and he could feel it. From his forehead, cheeks to neck he felt hot. He had to hide himself. Thranduil realized why.

Bard Bowman looked like one of his favorite _ignudi*_ that _Michelangelo_ created as part of the Sistine Chapel in _Rivendell_ (the country he desires so much to go and the reason he needed the recommendation letter from Galadriel. Thranduil wanted to go to the _Rivendell_ art university.) Thranduil knows every detail of that _ignudo_ : his skin was tan and it glowed, he was sitting on some cousins with his chest facing the viewer while his pelvis was twisted towards the right, the left knee was up while the left foot was under the right knee that was dangling from the pillows. He had his profile head to the right, his right hand was cupping the left knee and the left arm was placed on a high pillow with his fingers gracefully opened and his dark brown hair was combed to the back and tamed by a grey cloth that went around his head. If Thranduil was crazy, he would have thought that the _ignudo_ just came down from the painting to see him.

But Galadriel's words brought him back to reality. She called his name so that he would pay attention. He could hear some of his classmates giggling. That made him more nervous.

What helped him during those hours was how good his figures were coming out with charcoal. If it wasn't for Galadriel he would have been still stuck on pencil but she helped him expand to other materials and he was very grateful. At the end of the class his professor was pleased with his work and gave him a genuine smile and that made his day. That's what he was always looking for: her approval.

But Thranduil still didn't know what to do with these new feelings towards this complete stranger.

 

"You know what, I am not even surprised that you do not know who Bard Bowman is," said Tauriel waving her french-fry around.

It was lunch time and Thranduil had finally made some good friends and he always talked to them when something out of the ordinary happened He had to learn the hard way when Tauriel, who was studying Art History, got mad at him for keeping things to himself. She said: "That's not how friendship works!" and that was the first time he realized that he had made, not only a friend, but a _best_ friend and he couldn't have been happier. He had laughed so hard with her that his cheeks hurt. He once confessed (drunk) on her birthday: "Thanks to you I have laughed and laughed to a point where my face hurt… I’ve never felt like this before." That day tears were shed and hangovers were made.

Tauriel looked up and let out a dreamy sigh. "He is so hot. Even his name is manly _: Bard Bowman_. Damn and you got to see him naked… I want to see your sketches." she gave a playful glare.

"That would be an invasion of privacy, you pervert." said Elrond, another friend who was studying Music and who he met a long those years. When Tauriel was intense, it was Elrond who smooth things up. "It's no less than taking a photograph without permission." Tauriel rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't as he was forced to model…" she mumbled." Anyway, so you have the hotts for Bowman. I was waiting for the day when you found someone that would steer you up. Good grief, I even thought you were asexual!"

Elrond grunted. "You're so insensitive." Tauriel stuck her tongue in his direction.

After a few conversations about Tauriel giving Thranduil the 411 on Bard, Elrond went to his class and Tauriel and Thranduil went to their Art History class. When they entered Bard was already inside on the other side of the class room. Was he always taking class with him? September was almost ending! How did he not notice before? Thranduil was outraged by his own brain and how it blocks _everything_. Of course Tauriel found it a bit amusing and told Elrond over a text. Elrond might be, on most occasions, the voice of reason but he sure loves the gossip.

At the end of the day he went straight to his room and to make matters worse he saw Bard opening his door. Quickly Thranduil ignored him and entered. The day was too intense for him. He had never felt like that over somebody. His body was hot all over. Even when he dated he never actually felt any sexual attraction because his mind was somewhere else.

Thranduil laid the sketch pad on top of his bed and opened it. The poses that his professor made Bard do accentuated his muscles and they were perfect. When he touched one of the drawings he couldn't help but bit his lip. He felt his dick grow and he freaked out. Quickly he closed it and threw it across the room making the pencils and pen bounce off the floor, making a ruckus. He needed to relax so he took his iPod and played some music.

_Mind over Matter_ from _Young the Giant_ plays and he falls asleep.

He dreams.

Thranduil was lying on the floor, in the Sistine Chapel, looking at The Genesis where Eru was about to touch his first child. It was beautiful. He could almost feel tears rolling down. Without realizing it, his gaze fell on his favorite _ignudi_. His heart skipped a beat. But there was something different… or familiar? Thranduil tried to analyze the face but suddenly it moved slowly… until his gaze fell upon Thranduil. He had Bard Bowman's _face_. The _ignudi_ moved his body slowly and seductively and giving Thranduil a smile that made his heart beat faster. Thranduil felt like he was about to be devoured and deep down he wanted it. Bard's face broke free from the ceiling like he was coming out of water and then pushed his body out of it like a snake out of a branch. His arms flexed as he pushed himself out and when every inch was out, he floated down, slowly. The tip of Bard's fingers reached down, touching Thranduil's lips. Now Bard's body was pressed against Thranduil’s and he could feel _everything_. Right when the _ignudi_ … or Bard was about to slid his hand down Thranduil's pants…

Thranduil's phone started ringing and he woke up. Thranduil had precum all over his hand and it was still erect. He reached for his phone with his clean hand and realized that it was the alarm for his daily nap. Quickly he washed his hand and sketched the images in his head before they went away and then wrote it behind the sketch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c9/'Ignudo'_by_Michelangelo_JBU33.jpg
> 
> P.s. maybe the song will not make sense now but please wait... you'll soon understand. ;)


	3. Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that English is not my first language and there will be some errors. I just hope that you guys don't get annoyed and stop reading ahaha I am trying my best :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Bard Bowman couldn't help but to look for that blond guy. Not only because how the first impression went, how he got to pose naked in front of him and then take a class with him but because there was _something_ that intrigued him. There was something in his gaze that made him feel… exposed but in a good way. The way when there is no more pretending. The mask is taken off. Not even when he was up on stage with a large group of people, watching his every move he felt like that. Not even when he posed naked before. It wasn't the situation Bard was in but _who_ was watching. Those pale blue eyes were on him and there was nowhere to hide. Bard felt like the guy could find him in a sea of people. _Thranduil_ … he heard the name again at roll call.

All his life he had acting to hide what he was feeling and thinking from others a theatrical mask that would help manipulate what people wanted to see, a disguise that was in constant creation and perfection over the years and yet… a stranger managed to cut. It was as if his eyes were full of hunger and was binge eating every detail of his body. But it wasn't as if it only happened when he was naked. When he entered the class room for Art History he _felt_ Thranduil's gaze and it… excited him. Thranduil was a spotlight that he was never going to escape. Though behind his excitement there was a little bit of fear. Like a curious cat he looked from afar and waited to see if there was an opportunity to get closer.  It was a gamble.

And he kept looking for that blonde guy. For Thranduil.

"The guy is so aloof, Bard." said Thorin during their free period.

"You talk like you know him," Bilbo said in Thranduil's defense.

"And you do?" Thorin snapped.

Bilbo didn't want to waste time with Thorin's unnecessary comments and ignored him… which annoyed him. "I have to admit that the reasons you are interested are…" Bilbo trailed off. Bard had told him how he felt.

"Just say it! It's fucking weird! Freaky!" Bilbo slapped Thorin's shoulder and glared.

"Why do you have to be so crude? Bard, don't listen to him. You like what you like and you feel what you like. There is no shame." Bard rolled his eyes and decided to get a little bit of revenge on Thorin. They were friends and rivals since he was also on top of his acting classes. Bilbo on the other hand was studying Literature and Creative Writing. He sure had the talent for it.

"Thank hun, you always know what to say. I have to go," said Bard and kissed Bilbo on the cheek making him blush. That made Thorin angrier but no words came out. If this was a cartoon, he would have been so red from anger that smoke would be coming out of his ears.

 

The next day Galadriel had texted Bard again because the model decided to take the job offer and now he didn't have time to go there. Bard was relived but a bit nervous. Now he was a permanent model and there was no escaping it. Today was a collaboration with another model. How the female body contrast with the male body, the difference with the same poses or with different. No touching just close enough. The female model was Celebrian Lórien, Galadriel's daughter. To some this might be weird and it took some students, at the beginning of the semester, to adjust and leave the awkward behind. Now she was part of the class. "Just fallow my daughter’s lead." Bard nodded and it was settled. The first hour was doing basic poses to loosen up then the next hour was about Bard, then Celebrían and then both of them together. Their bodies were very compatible and even Thranduil had to admit it. But he still had those _special feelings_ and he only wanted to draw his _ignudo_ and only him. This made him a bit sloppy when he started drawing Celebrían. He tried his best but Thranduil was very impatient.

When Professor Lórien started her rounds with each student she stopped when she saw how Thranduil was doing. She even had to put her glasses on to see. "Where's the harmony, Thranduil? Focus more on her, give her more detail. Here her arm is too long." Thranduil nodded at her comments and could see where he was failing. He can't fail now. He remembered his series of paintings of _Bouguereau's_ : Dawn, Day, Twilight and Night he had to go to The Abduction of Psyche painting where the harmony is beautiful between the two bodies (though Cupid's body was more feminine than Bard's.)

When the class was over Thranduil took his stuff and left. He felt like he didn't give his best which made him feel like crap. Thranduil needed to see his friends.

 

"What's up with you?" asked Tauriel when he saw how angry and defeated Thranduil was. During the years Tauriel started to know Thranduil she realized that he would take everything personally and would often be too hard on himself. She had to ask otherwise he would be miserable the next day and the next. Tauriel couldn't bear to see him like that.

Thranduil let out a sigh and buried his face with his arms. "I messed up the drawings." his voice sounded muffled.

"Was it Bard?" Tauriel asked.

"… sort off…" he managed to say. He lifted his head and didn't look at Tauriel in the eyes. "Yes" he confessed. "… I couldn't focus on the other model because Bard was next to her." Tauriel nodded as if she knew what he was talking about.

"Don't beat yourself up, Thran." Elrond said taking a sip of his soda. It was particularly windy that day so his black hair was in his face. Tauriel had it on a pony tail. "You'll soon get used to seeing Bard naked and it'll all blow over. Soon you will look at him as see a body. Remember: Mind over Matter, Thran.”

Tauriel just looked at Elrond. "You talk as if you have never seen Bard before."

Elrond rolled his eyes. "Sure, he is good looking but we all know where my heart is." he said smiling.

Suddenly Tauriel got a text message and an evil smile appeared and said. "Looks like your heart is coming here right now."

 


	4. Goosebumps

Suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around Tauriel's neck, making every bracelet in her wrists jingled and it fallowed by sweet citrus scent. Elrond straighten up and try to look casual… which was a big fail but to his fortune the girl didn't notice. His vision was filled by blonde curly hair being hit by the wind and then a hand pushing it back over her ear. Celebrían and Tauriel's giggles were echoing in his mind and it was driving him mad.

"Hey there, roomie!" said Celebrían. She had the same sense of style like her mother. But today she was wearing some loose ripped jeans and an oversized black blouse with her shoulder exposed.

"Hey there, beautiful!" said Tauriel and Celebrían giggled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thranduil!" beamed Celebrían. "Can I see your sketches, if you don't mind? I couldn't see them when you left." Thranduil nodded and took out his sketch pad. Elrond looked at Thranduil and then at Tauriel like he didn't know what was happening. "Ugh! They look so beautiful! I always love how you draw the female body. There is always an elegance there." she smiled. “I feel pretty when I see them.” Then she laughed and Elrond wanted to scream that she was the most beautiful girl on the planet!

Tauriel, acting ignorant, asked. "What's that?" she made as if to look.

Celebrían took the sketch pad and pointed it towards Tauriel and Elrond. "I was modeling today for my mother's class. Man, doesn't Thranduil draw me hot or what?" Tauriel burst laughing when he saw that Elrond almost had a heart attack. There was a naked drawing of the love of his life right in front of him. Sweat started to appear over his forehead and he didn't know where to look. There was a particular drawing that she loved and offered to buy it. Thranduil nodded and then said. "You'll text me the price later, ok?" and with that she left because she was late for class, leaving Elrond love-struck once again.

Thranduil smiled and chuckled as he looked at his friends teasing each other. He sure is going to miss them when he goes to _Rivendell_.

 

A few feet away, where Thranduil didn't notice who was staring, Bard noticed that the blond guy smiled for the first time. He couldn’t help but thing his cheeks were adorable. His elbow was over the table (the campus had a bunch of those so that students could sit to eat or study.) and his hand was supporting his chin. The words came out: "That's the first time I've seen his smile. He has a nice smile."

Thorin rolled his eyes and bit into his sandwich that was in his left hand and then focused back on the lines he was rehearsing.

Bilbo stopped writing on his notebook (he had an idea for his next story for his Micro Story class and he was afraid that he would forget it.) and looked at Bard. "Bard,"

"Hm?" Bard made the sound but didn't look at Bilbo. He was watching how Thranduil was eating and talking with the red head girl and the tired and embittered guy.

"Bard!" Bilbo had to call again. He knew very well that he wasn't listening and for what reason. Bard snapped his head and made a 'what?' face. "If you are so interested in the guy why don't you just talk to him and make a move? You see him four times a week here at campus and he is your _neighbor_." Bard looked down, thinking. “I think this is a perfect setting.”

"You're absolutely right." he sounded like so surprised. Bilbo shook his head and continued writing.

 

When History of Art class started, Bard decided to make a small move. Instead of sitting on his usual spot, away from Thranduil, he went and sat in front of him.  When Thranduil realized he almost lost his breath and looked at Tauriel who was making a surprise/amused wide smile with her eyes wide open. She took her phone and texted Elrond with the juicy details.

It was hard to pay attention during one of the most difficult classes he has ever taken all because of Bard. Bard with his back muscles—he could see them flexing every time he leaned forward to listen to the professor or when he would comb his head back with his fingers or when he would raise his hand to say something smart with his deep and raspy voice… Wow. Thranduil felt like he was under a spell… but can you blame him?

Thranduil didn't dare to think how he would feel to have Bard's arms around him or his voice whispering in his ear… he wouldn't dare.

But Thranduil didn't just not pay attention while looking at Bard's godly back… he drew him. If it wasn't the fact that Thranduil was so into his sketch, he would have notice that Bard was covered in in goosebumps because he knew Thranduil was looking at him.

Bard has yet to ask himself _why_.

At the end of the class Bard turned around and smiled. "Hey." Thranduil stopped putting his things in his back pack and looked back at Bard. His eyes were so light blue that Bard noticed that they were very _very_ dilated. He didn't know what to do with that information or what even meant.

"Hey," Thranduil mumbled.

Man, Bard was even more handsome at close. There was a certain roughness and sweetness in his face. Strong jaw, intense eyes and tan skin but when he smiled it, it looked like it came naturally to him. His grey eyes would squint and his smile revealed a pair of natural fangs. Bard noticed how long Thranduil's eyelashes were and how pink his cheeks were, how strands of platinum hair would fall over his face and he really wanted to push them back over Thranduil's ear but what he found more interesting was his lack of emotions. Almost like a doll. Almost like a mask.

"Would it be weird to ask to see your drawings? You-"

Thranduil cut him off.

"Yes. Sorry, I was kind of in a rush." Thranduil said a bit too quickly. "But I have class now…"

Bard smiled a bit disappointed. "Oh! No problem!" Bard stood up and grabbed his back pack.

"But I'll be in my room so… umm… I can show you there." Bard smiled brightly and nodded and left.

Thranduil and Tauriel started to walk out of the classroom. Thranduil was in a daze. Bard Bowman talked to him and he invited him to his room! Tauriel had to lock her arm with his to pull him and make him walk faster.

"Did you see that?" He asked very surprised.

Tauriel was already texting Elrond the details and with a smile she said, "Oh, yes I did." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seems a bit slow but trust me it will get better! Just you wait!


	5. King

Around six in the afternoon, after their day was done, after everything "settled down", after everyone went over some of their notes, Tauriel and Elrond knocked on Thranduil's door. Tomorrow was Friday and neither had class on that day so there was one thing on their mind: drinks!

Or more specifically…

"Are you ready?" Tauriel waved the bottle of cheap wine in her hand, Elrond had another in his. Thranduil let them enter and from his little fridge, from the far end (because students shouldn't have alcohol in their rooms.) took another bottle of the same wine but different flavor and wiggled it. (Thranduil's favorite wine was red (mix berries to be precise) while Tauriel preferred white and Elrond preferred pink.)

"I was born ready." Tauriel let out a laugh and Elrond closed the door. Thranduil wasn't the type to make jokes or even attempt to do one but ever since he made these friends he had discover a whole new Thranduil and he loved it.

Now it came the fun part. Drink and talk all night. They talked, of course, about Bard and how hot the man was; how Tauriel was hoping to find someone like him and faked cried about how she hadn't gotten laid in a while (she stopped sleeping with this guy that she met a year ago. They met at a concert and he gave her his number and since she thought he was so cute, three day she texted him. It lasted a year and both of them were catching feelings but he was catching them faster and she wasn't ready. Elrond knew that she was actually afraid of deeply falling in love and she didn't know how to handle that. What did she do? She stopped looking for him without explanation. Thranduil and Elrond scolded her and told her that you don't do that to a person but she brushed it off and said: "I don't like men shorter than me." and she never spoke of it again.) and about Tauriel's roommate, Celebrían and how Elrond apparently will never make a move.

"Elrond, you should just talk to her." Elrond rolled his eyes and took a big gulp.

"It's not that easy. You don't know how stupid I get when I see her." He looked sad.

Tauriel snorted and nodded. "Oh, I do." Elrond dipped his fingers in his wine and flickered his wet fingers in her face. "Well, it's the truth! She doesn't bite and she is very nice! You know this! And you know that a beautiful girl like her doesn't stay single forever."

Elrond whimpered and took another big gulp of wine. Suddenly he saw Thranduil's black ukulele in a corner and took it. It's been so long since Thranduil has played that he forgot all about it. He actually bought it to learn something different. So far he only knows _Hakuna Matata_ , _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ and _La Vie En Rose_. Her name was Lasgalen. Elrond tuned it and started to play a song.

He said very dramatically and drunk, "I dedicate this to Celebrían! _I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweet heart!_ " and the three of them joined along.

After they all finished their bottles, they looked at the time and Elrond was ready to hit the hay. They usually do this every two weeks so it was a matter of time until they buy another bottle each. Thranduil fallowed his friends to let them out and as soon as he opened the door Bard was opening his. He looked like had gotten out of the shower. His hair was wet and combed back, a brown towel was around his neck, he had a black tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. It was so low that Thranduil could see part of his V cut. Even Elrond felt self-conscious.

"Hey, neighbor!" there were beads of water rolling down his chest.

Tauriel mumbled, "You're so lucky that you get to see him naked."

"What?" said Bard and Tauriel just laughed.

Elrond grabbed her arm, "Nothing," and dragged her drunken ass away. "See ya, Thran!" and Thranduil waved goodbye.

Thranduil was freshly drunk so he was in no mood to talk to Bard but at the same time he did. He didn't know what stupid stuff might come out. Bard chuckled and entered his room. Thran was a bit disappointed that Bard had forgotten that he asked to see the sketches. He closed the door and pressed his back against it and let out a big breath. As soon as he started to walk to his bed, someone knocked on the door.

"Neighbor!" Thran's heart skipped a beat. He could feel his cheeks and neck getting hot. "I know it's late but can I still see your drawings?"

Thranduil looked around and he thanked the heavens that he had organized his room. It was almost one in the morning but what else did he had to lose? Thranduil opened the door and let him in.

"Let me get the sketch pad." he said and it sounded like a mumble. He was drunk and he was seeing double and blurry. "Sorry for the mess and my friends. We were kind of drinking. Here," he opened it on his bed and Bard passed the pages and every time he did he looked more amazed.

"… these are amazing…" he whispered.

"… thanks…" Thranduil whispered.

Bard couldn't believe that the drawings were him. It was as if he was seeing a complete different person. It was obvious it was him but the detail and the dedication… it was outstanding! The way it was drawn even seemed _erotic_. That was Thranduil's input because that was not what Bard was aiming for. Galadriel gave him a pose and he did it but Thranduil made it seem so naturally seductive. Bard looked away from the drawings and looked at Thranduil, whose cheeks were pink from drinking and couldn't help but ask himself: _Who is this guy?_

Thranduil was breathing a bit roughly through his mouth. He was dizzy and having Bard next to him made him more nervous. The poor guy was about to collapse. "Are you ok?" Bard asked. Thranduil's room was so quiet that hearing Bard's voice made him shiver but still he nodded.

"I told you, I was drinking with my friends." he made a small smile.

"Ah. Right. Well, I'll leave but all I have to say is that these are amazing. I already said that. Damn it." both of them chuckled. "I mean, you are very talented." That made Thranduil blush and Bard noticed and looked away. There is no way that this was happening right now.

Thranduil fallowed Bard to the door but again, he tripped over his easel. Usually he would compose himself but suddenly the floor started to move and he was going straight to the floor. But instead his face landed on Bard's chest because, just in time, he grabbed him by the waist. Their bodies were pressed against each other's. Thranduil's eyes winded in shock and tried to compose himself but he staggered back and Bard grabbed his upper arm. To Bard's surprise, he found muscles there.  Thranduil looked skinny but he had his guns. It's all thanks to all of his art equipment that weight _a lot_.

"Sorry. Sorry. Too much wine. Good night." and before Bard could say good night, Thranduil closed the door.

With his hand over his mouth and the other gripping the fabric of his shirt, he slid down until he reached the floor and dropped his head back (a bit too hard.) against the door. Thranduil could still feel Bard's body, Bard's arms, Bard's hands… everything. How can a person's body touch be so _addictive_? And this was the first time touching! He cursed because now he craved for more.

But to do something about it would be out of his character.

He just crawled over to his bed, closed his eyes and fell right asleep. He still had Bard's smell on him.

On the other side of the door, Bard stared at his hands with wonder. He closed them into fist and it immediately felt like something was missing from his grip. Bard looked at the door and smiled a bit. His eyes even sparkled.

 

There it was _The Fingolfin_ , naked, waiting for _Melkor_ with worry in his eyes. In his dream, Thranduil recognized where he was: In the Academia Gallery in _Rivendell_. He knew that the sculpture was bigger than the average person but in his eyes it was huge. Again, just like last dream, he felt a _déjà vu_ when he saw its eyes. It wasn't the face he studied millions of time: it was Bard. At the realization he saw the eyes moved and Thran gasped. The sculpture was beautiful, the way the marble shined made it celestial and every detail, from the hair to the veins seemed like an invitation to the touch. As the masterpiece moved slowly in his direction, Thranduil stayed still. He didn't _want_ to move. The sculpture slowly started to shrink until it was human size but a bit taller than Thran. He could see its eyes… marble. He looked so beautiful in marble…

The sculpture smirked and looked at him with just lustful eyes that it made Thranduil drop to his knees. It was almost like instinct. Thran touched its thigh with the tip of his fingers and it felt like flesh. Pure flesh. Slowly, with the other hand, he grabbed his member. There was no way it was the size of a typical sculpture. It was big and ready. The sculpture grabbed Thran’s chin and Thran opened his mouth to receive him completely… it felt like flesh. He could feel its fingers all over his hair.

Until the sculpture… with Bard's face… started to thrust and thrust and thrust and Thran _loved. Every. Minute. Of. It._ Suddenly it grabbed him by the throat and pulled his up. Everything that came out of Thranduil's mouth was pure and seductive moans. As in any dream, things happen unexpectedly and random and when Thran noticed, he was completely naked.

The sculpture was suddenly sitting on a throne with his legs apart, arms resting on the manchette and was looking intensely at Thranduil like a king. Almost like the _Jean Delville_ sketch that he learned in the Anatomy book given by his parents… Thranduil walked over and sat on his and kissed its lips. Tongues going in and out as the sculpture played with Thran's arse. Just as Bard was going to insert his member-

Someone knocked on the door. "Inspection!" Thran had the biggest and wettest boner he had ever had… so far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the Jean Delville sketch (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/553520610437529606/) I've made a Pinterest board with all the images I think they are related to the story. Of course The Fingolfin sculpture is The David from Michelangelo and Melkor represents Goliath. lol Hoped you liked it!!!


	6. Let's Dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sugest to listen to the songs that appear. Very good songs!

Friday night was either spent studying, practicing or drinking. Not necessary in that order. So what were the plans? Tauriel texted the gang saying that it was time to hit the dancefloor and get loose. Everyone were stressed about classes that it was only fair to blow out some steam. Thranduil, after the day was over, took a shower and got ready. He wore a dark green short sleeve shirt, buttoned to the last button and some black jeans. His hair? He just combed it back with his fingers and let it fall over his shoulders. In his back pocket he had a hair tie because he knew that it would get hot and messy.

As he walked out of his door, with keys in hand, Thran bumped into Bard who was getting in with another person, his roommate. "Going out?" Bard asked. He couldn't help to ask. Thran looked… _cute._ He never thought he would ever use that word on a man. Thranduil nodded a bit shy. He remembered the dream (who he sketched and wrote.) and Thran couldn't look at him in the eye. "Where are you going?"

"Um. _The Woodland Realm_."

Bard's eyes widened, smiled and look at Thorin who was having none of it. "What a coincidence! Me too! We were just about to get ready."

Thorin looked at Bard like he didn't know what the hell he was talking about. "We are?"

Bard cleared his throat. "Uh, yes! I forgot to tell you but Bilbo wanted to hang out and told me to tell you." he wanted to sound as casual as possible.

"Huh…" said Thorin, suspicious and got in his room while taking his cellphone out.

"Well, see you there!" and Bard entered.

Thranduil texted Tauriel the news and she just replied with a laughing emoji, followed by the smiling devil emoji and then the tongue emoji.

When Bard entered, Thorin was talking with someone on the phone. As soon as he heard the door close, he turned around. "Hold on," he said to the person over the phone. "You _fucking_ liar! Bilbo just told me that he didn't say anything. "

"Get over it. We are going out."

"But we were going to practice the lines!" Bard let out a big breath.

"Thorin, its Friday night. We need to get out some more. It will be good for us, for you." Bard suggested. "Give me the phone." and even though Thorin didn't passed it to him, Bard took it anyway and said. "Bilbo, do you want to go out a bit? I promise we won't stay long." Bilbo said OK and passed the phone to Thorin, who listened to Bilbo… Thorin caved. “ _Whipped…_ ” whispered Bard and Thorin wanted to throw his phone at his roommate’s face.

 

 _The Woodland Realm_ was a club where students could go to have a drink, to dance, to talk and to sing. Friday nights were retro night that played from sixties all the way to the early two hundreds’ song all night, Saturday was karaoke night and Sunday was lounge night were it was slow and people could go an relax a bit and get a bit ready for Monday. Now, they went to the bar first and each order a drink and looked around. It was still early. Not much people have arrived. Usually they did around eleven.

And of course Tauriel teased Elrond for not inviting Celebrían. "I hate when I'm right." as she pointed out at Elrond's love of his life with another guy. "She told me they met at the mall. Nothing serious thought. Don't worry. But I hope you learned your lesson." Celebrían was radiant with her curly blonde hair and her long black dress with some flower design that looked like paintings, the sleeves were long and the skirt part had an opening that showed a bit her legs when she walked. Elrond on the other hand was wearing just long sleeved mahogany buttoned shirt and dark jeans.

"Leave me alone," he said and went to the bathroom.

Thranduil looked at Tauriel who looked at her drink. She was wearing a short black dress with long sleeves making her red hair pop. She took a deep breath, gulped her drink and smiled at Thranduil. "He'll get over it. I'll get another drink." and then she left.

A few minutes later Thranduil heard the start of _their_ song. He looked around (a bit too desperately) to see if he could spot his friends _. Let's dance!_ Sang the song and a pair of hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. Tauriel had a wide smile on her face and it made Thranduil smile happily. _Put on your red shoes and dance the blues!_ They both sang until Elrond appeared (not looking at Tauriel but that didn't last long.) and yelled "Let's dance!" and they did and they sang it completely. More people arrived to the dancefloor, making it cramped but they didn't care. It was _their_ song! (Among others like Thranduil and Tauriel's song was _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Tarrelle, Thranduil and Elrond's was _I Believe In A Thing Called Love_ by The Darkness and finally, Tauriel and Elrond's was _Never Miss A Beat_ by Kaiser Cheifs.) Elrond was jumping and singing, Tauriel was swinging her hips and moving her arms and Thranduil was dancing to the rhythm of the song. Suddenly Celebrían joined by hugging Thranduil from behind and singing: _If you should fall into my arms and tremble like a … flower!_ Tauriel mouthed Elrond to dance with her but he was too nervous. She was like a dancing goddess. Tauriel grabbed Thranduil and the way she did it made Celebrían move towards Elrond naturally.

Elrond could die happily.

Thank you, David Bowie.

 

By that time Bard had already got in and was watching how Thranduil was having the time of his life and he wanted to be near him He wanted to have fun with him. Bilbo was moving to the rhythm of the song and mouthing the words with a smile on his face. He didn't like the fact that Bard used his name to lie to Thorin but he still didn't regret coming there. But _Thorin_! He had a long face and was complaining the whole time. It annoyed Bilbo and what did he do? He asked Bard to dance with him (and pointed over where Thranduil strategically so that Bard would say yes.) That made Thorin more annoyed.

The next song was _Twist and Shout_ by The Beatles. Thranduil was having so much fun that he didn't realize Bard was almost next to him until Celebrían yelled Bilbo's and Bard's name (she knew Bilbo from a class; Poetry to be more specific.) Their eyes meet and Bard approached them while singing and dancing (very sexily by the way.) and then he looked at Thranduil, who had sweat beads on his forehead, his hair was up in a messy bun, his cheeks were flushed and he had a smile that could make hearts beat faster. The music, the people, the way they were dancing made him feel so ecstatic that it was addictive. In a corner Thorin was looking at them from a distance, with his arms crossed. No one dared get near him.

The song was short so as soon as it stopped, Bilbo looked around to see if Thorin was still there but he wasn't. He had left. Bilbo excused himself with a curse word fallowed by Thorin's name and walked out. "Where's your date?" Asked Tauriel and Celebrían shrugged.

"He was a prick and I told him that the date was over and he left." Tauriel smiled and side eyed Elrond who was looking away with a smile but it soon faded when she linked her arm around Bard's and said, "I guess you're my date now, Bard."

Neither Elrond and Thranduil liked that _at all_.

 

When the night ended, Celebrían couldn't even stand so Tauriel had to almost carry her with Elrond's help. When they parted ways, they left Bard and Thranduil alone because Bilbo and Thorin never returned. It was a lovely night. The sky was cloudless and there were a few stars. The campus was quiet and the only sounds were their footsteps over leaves and grass.

"That was fun," said Bard. "It's good to hang out without me being naked." there was silence… _awkward_ silence. "That was awkward, wasn't it?" Bard couldn't help but blush. But Thranduil, to Bard's surprise, laughed out loud, throwing his head back and hugging his belly. Bard wasn’t good at jokes and he had to admit that Thranduil had a bit of alcohol in his system but he didn’t care.  

Bard made Thranduil laugh for the first time and that felt like a victory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I know it's kind of slow but soon but it's worth it. Also, even though it's a Barduil fic, I like to give a little bit more attention to the other characters. It's not only about Thranduil and Bard but the people who are involve with them. Plus, it's more interesting in my opinion. :)


	7. Hands and Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, finally I can continue! The crazy Hollidays are over!

During the rest of the weekend they didn't see each other. While Thranduil was busy drawing and studying, Bard was rehearsing and studying also but with Thorin. It's the least he could do after he made him go to _The Woodland Realm and_ using Bilbo as bait. When Bard arrived to his room that night Thorin was sleeping. He tried his best to be as quiet as possible and thought that things were ok between those two.

But to his surprise, Monday morning, Bilbo didn't eat lunch with them. What happened was that they did have a fight but instead of Thorin listening to Bilbo, he just stormed off. After blowing up so steam, Thorin had texted Bilbo to apologize but so far he hadn't replied.

"I know that I can be a dick…" said Thorin and Bard just took a sip of his coke and said nothing. “God, he drives me crazy!" He threw his head back and closed his eyes; he could hear the birds, the breeze hitting the leaves and the people around him talking. It was soothing but Bilbo was all he could think about.

"I hope in a good way." said Bard. He was looking for Thranduil but so far he no luck.

Thorin continued talking. "I hate the fact that with one word from him I come running to him." Bard stopped looking and faced Thorin. Was Thorin talking about his problem to _Bard_? Was it that serious?

The thing about Thorin and Bard's friendship is that Thorin doesn't have friends and Bard, being his roommate for three years and a social butterfly at that and studying the same thing, really didn’t send the _I’m not interested_ message. The friendship just bloomed a bit. Still, even though they were each other's competition, they care for each other but Bard knew when to back away when it came to Thorin's things. He knew how important control is to him and now it all made sense. Bilbo was kind of his weakness and Thorin didn't know how to handle it. Bard knew that there was something going on between them but wow… it's bigger than he thought.

"Have you tried telling him how you feel?"

Thorin scoffed a smile. "Have we met?" Bard let out a small smile.

"Communication is everything, you know. It might help you. I believe if Bilbo understood what you're thinking and why you act like you act, things might run smoothly." Bard really believed this and if Thorin would've taken the advice, things might had gone better than expected and maybe things wouldn't have gotten complicated. “It’s obvious how you guys feel about each other.”

But alas, Thorin was Thorin.

He just took a sip of his coke and said. "You talk as if he and I are a couple. We are not. I don't need to communicate anything. I just need to not let him get in my mind." And that was the end of the conversation. Bard has never had such a stubborn friend before and he even felt sorry for Bilbo. One thing was for sure, that kind of attitude was going to bite him in the ass.

 

On Tuesday morning he saw Thranduil and both of them walked together to class. They were at the point of any relationship where conversations ran smoothly, and it was natural to greet each other and ask how their day was and that it wasn't awkward. Bard loved every minute of it and Thranduil thought that he had gotten used to being near Bard (because they danced together, are neighbors and even take a class together twice a week.) But as soon as Bard was naked and ready to pose, those feelings came again. His _ignudo_ was still hunting his mind and was making his body act in ways that he had no control.

How can the idea of being friends with Bard was an option when all he wanted to do was eat him alive… well, he wanted Bard to eat him alive. God… when did he became such a pervert?

Thranduil spilled all his emotion on his sketch pad with charcoal. His fingers, shirt, pants, face and even hair were covered in black stains. On her rounds, Galadriel noticed, placed a hand over his shoulder and congratulated him. Thranduil smiled and at one point he couldn't breathe. So many powerful emotions were running through his body. He even got light headed and felt the ground move on its own. Thran didn’t faint but he did had to sit down. A smile appeared on his face. This is what it felt to be alive, he thought.

 

When Thranduil sat down with Tauriel and Elrond he confessed that he had _lustful_ feelings towards Bard and that it was getting out of control.

"If you wanna call it that," said Tauriel and Elrond chuckled. Thranduil blushed. "From day one you were like this, Thran."

"But I thought that I got over it. We talked normally when we went to class. Sure, I was a bit nervous but I thought I had it under control but as soon as he stepped naked… " Thran covered his face with his hands and let out a muffled groan. "On the other hand, Professor Lórien approved of my work.”

"Thranduil," said Elrond. "Seeing the guy you like, naked will make you feel like that."

_The guy you like. The guy you like. The guy you like. The guy you like._

Those words echoed in his head. It didn't occur to him that maybe it would have been more than something physical. It kind of make sense like, how would you react if you see your crush, naked twice a week and then hang out like nothing happened and to make it worse, he is your neighbor. "I like him? I like him!"

Elrond looked confused. "I thought you knew."

Tauriel whistled. "Damn, Thran. But still, CONGRATS!" she applaud and Elrond rolled his eyes.

 

Again Bard sat in front of him at Art History. His back was perfect and he couldn't help imagine two arms wrapping around Bard's neck, fingers tracing imaginary lines around his neck and back. Bard's head dropping forward to kiss the person on the neck only to see his own face being taken by Bard. He could see Bard taking his face with his big strong hands and kissing him passionately and pulling his hair to take a nibble of his neck and shoulders. His own face in full pleasure, moaning, rolling his eyes back as Bard’s thumb would caress his open lips… Thran could see how Bard would slider his hands down his pants and how hard they were grinding and then…

"Class, remember that we have a quiz on Thursday so please study." The professor had snapped him out of his vivid daydream and realized that he had drawn what he saw in his head on his sketchbook. It was Bard's back and a guy with long blonde hair strands over the face with his arms around him and a pair of eyes watching the artist. He noticed that Bard was going to turn around and he closed his sketchbook making a loud thump. Thranduil was sweating. Bard looked down at the black sketchbook and then at Thran.

"Well, see you later." said Bard and left.

Tauriel was getting ready to leave when Thranduil stopped her. "Can you lend me your notes?"

"You didn't pay attention, did you?" Thranduil lowered his head. Tauriel took a moment to answer.

She gave him a smirk and said, cocking her head. "No." Thranduil was taken aback. "Why don't you ask Bard? I am pretty sure he would love too." and before Thranduil could say anything, she left, swinging her red ponytail from side to side.

 


	8. One Day More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY BACK!!!! Man, I missed writting so much!!! School and work got me so busy!!! But I'm back with my sons and I hope I can finish this one!!!! Woohoo!!!!!

When the day was over Thranduil was in front of Bard's door. It looked bigger and intimidating. He took a big breath and kept repeating: _this for the class. This is for the class. It's just a favor. This is for the class_. When he knocked on the door, someone opened it and Thorin's face popped out. He actually looked disappointed to see him.

"Can I help you?" he arched his eyebrow.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes. Umm, is Bard there?"

"No." and then shut the door. Thranduil was so taken a back that he dragged his feet as he walked.

 

Bard was on his bed and took one of his headphones. It was _One Day More_ from the musical Les Mis "Who was that?" Thorin could hear the song coming out.

He shrugged. "Pretty boy. He was asking for you." and then threw himself on his bed and took one of his books and kept reading.

Bard jumped of his bead and headed for the door. Headphones and iPod flew in the air, bouncing of the bed. "Dude, what the hell!" but Thorin kept reading.

Thranduil asked for him. Thranduil asked for him! Bard stood before the door. He quickly knocked on the door. A bit too fast. It took a moment for Thranduil to answer the door.

"Hi!" he said with a smile. "My douchebag of a roommate said that you asked for me?" Thranduil nodded. "Well, here I am." There was a few seconds of silence and Bard’s grin started to hurt.

"Uh-I was just wondering if you can lend me your notes? I-I didn't really pay much attention and well…" Bard nodded and every word Thranduil said. "I'll just take pictures of them. It'll be really quick." Thranduil didn't want to bother him but Bard wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

"No problem!" and went to get them.

When he arrived he handed him his notebook and stood by the door. Thranduil just looked at Bard who didn't move. He saw how Bard had no intention of going back to his room. "Do you want to come in?" and Bard stepped in. "You can sit on my bed." Thranduil opened the notebook and looked for today's date and sighed in relief. "I owe you one," and Bard took a mental note.

Thranduil couldn't help but to admire Bard's handwriting. He didn't know what to expect but he sure knew he didn't imagine being too beautiful. It was pure calligraphy. One thing he noticed was that Bard would press the pen leaving pressure marks on the back of the page. He loved the sensation. Bard couldn't help but look and he even felt a bit jealous that those eyes that made him feel so exposed weren't on him but he let it go.

"Your handwriting is … _beautiful_." Thranduil said without thinking and the way he said it was breathtaking. That made Bard blush a bit but he smiled.

"Thanks," he looked around the room, absorbing every detail. "My mom made me take the rarest classes when I was a kid. She told me that it was for my sake and that anything would do as long as I wasn't doing shenanigans." Thranduil stopped looking at the pages and focused on Bard. It was the first time that he heard him say anything about his life. Actually, this is the first real conversation they had. When they left the club they just talked about their friends but never about themselves. "I lived on a very poor neighborhood." he confessed.  "What about you?"

Thranduil took his phone and flipped the pages back. He even looked for other dates because he knew he didn't have that information. "I lived on a very safe neighborhood. The only class I took outside of school was Drawing class because I begged my dad. He didn't really see the harm in it. He sometimes regrets it. But here I am. Boring ol' Thranduil." he took the pictures.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." said Bard and Thranduil met his eyes. "You're quite interesting, actually." Thranduil looked back at the notebook and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he knew he was being polite.

"Anytime." When Thranduil was about to open the door, he heard an argument outside. He opened the door slightly to see Bilbo in front Bard's door. He was sort of yelling to Thorin. "What the-"

"Why are you like this? I seriously don't understand!" yelled Bilbo throwing his hands up in the air. "What did I ever do to you!" both of them could see that Bilbo's eyes were tearing up. Thorin was looking away. "I thought we were friends!"

"What if I told you I don't want to be friends?" Thorin said calmly, almost as if even the word _friend_ was disgusting. It shocked Bilbo _and_ Bard.

“Well,” Bilbo sounded very hurt. “Then I won’t waste anymore of your time. And I won’t waste any of mine.” Thorin let out a bit of a troubled sigh, got closer to Bilbo, put a hand on his shoulder that later found its way to the back of his neck and planted a kiss.

"Oh shi-" Bard said and Thranduil quickly closed the door and pressed his back against it. "I smell a mess coming and it's going to be me who has to clean it later!" said Bard. Thranduil just looked at Bard. He just saw two men kissing and now he was alone with Bard. It was obvious that Bard had his own preoccupation. "Ugh!" It was the first time he has seen him frustrated. Bard raised his hands and placed them over his head. His shirt went up, exposing his V cut. Bard walked towards Thranduil and said. "Excuse me," and opened the door and left.

Thranduil went to get his phone and texted Tauriel, _The strangest thing just happened._ But before he could answer her _TELL ME EVERYTHNG!_ text, someone knocked on the door. When he opened it Bard was standing there with his pillow, phone and phone charger.

"Remember the part that you said that you kind of owed me?" Thranduil had his mouth open in shock. "Well, I can't stay in my room for _obvious_ reasons. Can I stay here for the night?" It was definitely a weird night. Thranduil let him in Bard just stood in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry about this it's just…" he groaned. “I don’t want to be near them when they are like _that_." he blushed and Thranduil understood.

"All right. Umm… you can take my bed. I'll take my roommates." Bard nodded and threw his pillow on the bed.

Bard took a shower, checked his Facebook while Thranduil studied. "You don't mind if I leave this on?" Thranduil asked. Bard laughed.

"It's your room, Thranduil. I don't mind anything." Thranduil nodded and kept working. After like two hours, Bard felt tired, closed his eyes and fell right asleep.

Thranduil noticed and couldn't help the itch to get his sketch book and draw his sleeping face. This is a new side of Bard. He did like four sketches of his face before he moved to draw his body because he had taken off his shirt. His heart was beating so fast it kind of made his hands tremble a bit. Bard was so close and so vulnerable. His face looked so soft and beautiful. Nothing mattered to Thranduil in that moment. He was in pure bliss, just him and Bard.

Two hours passed and Thranduil felt the sleepiness kicking in so he placed his sketchbook next to Bard's notebook, took his bathroom kit and headed for the showers. The warm water, hitting his face felt so good that it relaxed him. It made him want to go to bed faster than lighting. One his way back, he dragged his feet until he got to his room.

 

Bard woke up when he felt something strange on the bed. He looked over his shoulder and saw Thranduil sound asleep, his face pressed to his back. _HOLLY SHIT! HOLLY SHIT! HOLLY SHIT!_ What was he was thinking over and over again. When he final rolled over, Thranduil moved closer, snuggling. Bard's heart was beating faster than the time he had to play a character in his first play ever. He was a tree but still, it felt like the spotlight was on him. He noticed Thranduil's long eyelashes, his hair spread like a flower and his parted lips… it felt wrong looking at him like that. He just closed his eyes, relaxed and tried to sleep.

He fell asleep two hours later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY BACK!!!! Man, I missed writting so much!!! School and work got me so busy!!! But I'm back with my sons and I hope I can finish this one!!!! Woohoo!!!!!


	9. Cursed Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I am back... again!!! This time I have all the chapters written and the only thing I have to do is edit them and they are ready to go!!!!!!!!!!

The alarm went off.

It seemed like any other ordinary day. He groaned, cursed the mornings and stretched but then he realized that there was something odd. There was something ticklish on the tip of his nose. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was nose to nose with Bard. _What the!_ How could he have forgotten that he had lent his bed to Bard!? Thranduil moved a bit and that made Bard squirm. With one hand he scratched his cheek and then wrapped his arms around Thranduil and pulling him closer.

Thranduil let out a small gasp. He could just _die_! The way he was now, his face was right under Bard's chin. His lips were touching his neck. The poor boy could smell Bard and it was _divine_ but this was _wrong_. Thranduil needed to get out of there now.

But how? He was paralyzed because he couldn't stop thinking about Bard's naked torso! Hot skin! Amazing sleeping face! Even the tiny drool in the corner of his lips was…

Bard's leg was between Thranduil's and every time he moved, his knee would go up touching his crotch. Thranduil's eyes winded at the sensation and realized that this was getting out of hand. He was panting in small breaths and that tickled Bard. He groaned a bit and pressed his crotch against Thranduil's growing one. Bard's body was now reacting to Thranduil's. He could feel it getting bigger and rubbing against it. It was so intense. Unconsciously, since it felt good, Bard started to rub and rub and rub.

Thranduil knew that if Bard kept at it at that pace he will _cum_ in no time and he can't have that! No way! He had to wake up Bard!

"B-B-Bard…" he managed to say, half whimpering and half moaning. “ _Bard…"_ Thranduil realized that the way he said it made it seemed like he wanted it. He did but not like this.

Bard mumbled something and with his free hand, rubbed his eyes and opened them lazily but soon they winded when he saw how close Thranduil was and it what _position_.

"Let… go…" and Bard did and even backed away, hitting the wall with his head. Thranduil let out a relieved gasp as if he was a bit asphyxiated and dropped to the floor as he backed away too. Bard looked over the bed and saw how he was panting, red from head to toe and looking at him in such an erotic way, there was even a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth... He noticed the boner and his own. Bard felt so guilty! He didn't mean it! "Please… leave." and Bard jumped out of bed, took his stuff and ran towards the door.

 

That day Thranduil didn't go to his classes in fear of bumping into Bard. It wasn't that he was scared of Bard but the whole situation was just _too weird_ and he didn't know how to handle it. He had him so close… he was confused. Thran was feeling too much for someone who he barely knows. He never had a problem for falling for people because he never did. Not even when he dated. They asked to go out and he would say yes but that was it. His head was filled with other stuff, like art, and it didn't leave room for other thoughts.

Those dates never ended well.

Bard on the other hand was freaking out too. He couldn't help but to look for Thranduil the whole day. But there was no sign of him. He was so scared that he had hurt him and that he would never speak to him again. He needed to talk to him but he knew that he had to give him time; after all it was just _too weird_.

It was just a matter of time.

 

Since Thranduil didn't pick up his phone or answer any of their texts, Tauriel and Elrond went to his door. They were worried because he wasn't like this. Not even when he was very focused on his work. He would tell them that he would be busy and they would understand and try not to text or call but if something big happened and they _had_ to call, he would answer. When they knocked on the door, Thranduil didn't answer because he didn't know if it was Bard.

"Thranduil?" asked Tauriel and Thraduil let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. "We've been texting and calling! What's wrong?" she sounded very concerned. Elrond just stood there waiting for him to answer. Thranduil hurried them to enter just in case he saw Bard.

Thranduil told them everything.

Both of them had their eyes wide in surprise. Tauriel had her hand over her mouth. "What should I do? I can't avoid him forever. Plus… I have to see him _naked_."

"Can't you just skip tomorrow's classes?" Thranduil shook his head.

"No. Anatomy is too important. I need that letter of recommendation and I can't risk it." Tauriel crossed her leg and looked scoffed.

"Celebrían's mom is sure making you jump through hoops for that letter. I don't think she will refuse to write it just because you missed _one_ class. How long have you known that woman? Wasn't she your first professor since first year? She has to know that you _care_. A little bit too much, if I might add."

Elrond crossed his arms and rested his back up against the wall and stretched his legs over Thranduil's bed. Tauriel was sitting on the office chair that Thranduil's father bought him for his posture. "Well then, you just have to suck it up." Tauriel rolled her eyes. "What? It's the truth." he faced Thran. "You will not skip class, right? It's just for a few hours and then you ignore him until you feel comfortable enough to talk to him. Thran, we are adults… somewhat… anyway as adults we have to face them."

Tauriel wanted to scream at him that he had no base in his words if he couldn't even look at Celebrían in the face but instead she just took a deep breath and focused on Thranduil.

The thing about Thranduil was that he still wanted Bard close to him and he couldn't imagine not seeing him or talk to him. He hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be such a mess.

 

 


	10. Panic

Thranduil was expecting the worst. He was looking down and walking at a fast pace just in case he saw Bard. The boy was so twitchy that even, for the first time, his class mate looked at him and asked if he was OK. Thranduil was known to be talented but unapproachable and seeing him looking desperate at the door was something new.

Thranduil nodded and they exchanged a few words before organizing their materials for work.

Professor Lórien appeared with Celebrían behind her. They could be sisters if people didn't know better and they look like a _before_ and _after_ picture. You know that Galadriel was as beautiful as Celebrían (if not more but that was up for debate).

"Today we will be focusing on the female body. Remember, first ten poses of one minute, then five poses of five minutes, three of twenty and two of half an hour. Don't get sloppy, the semester is ending."

Thranduil felt half relieved and half disappointed. Now he had more time to compose himself and take the bull by the horns but at the same time he really wanted to see Bard. 

The boy was full of contradictions.

Part of youth.

 

When the class ended, Thran didn't eat much and Tauriel and Elrond were still worried about him. It was the first time a person has ever made him look like that. Thranduil looked tired and sad and the thing was that the day hadn't ended yet. There was still a class they needed to take with Bard; a class where they sit very close to each other.

 

When Art History started, Bard was sitting on his original chair. Thran wanted to cry. That action alone made him feel _guilty?_ For what? Rejected? Disgusting? Tauriel looked at his friend and shook her head. This was more serious than she imagined. The reason Bard sat away was because he was scared of Thranduil's reaction if he was near. He still felt like he did something very wrong and he didn't want to make things worse. Bard didn't even dare to look at Thran.

Thran needed some distraction so (instead of paying attention to class…) he went to take out his sketch book but he noticed that it wasn't there. Probably forgot to put it in his back pack and probably was still on his desk. Who could blame him after all that happened?

 

When he got to his apartment, Thranduil dropped everything and went to bed. His body hit that mattress and he wished that he could turn back time… a text arrived and it was Tauriel wishing him good luck if he ever sees Bard and if things go out of proportion that there is always a bottle of wine waiting for him in her room or that he just had to say the word she'll appear if he ever felt alone. He typed the kissing emoji (the one without the heart) and dropped the phone on the mattress.

Thranduil's eyes focused on his desk and noticed that he didn't see his sketchbook. He got up to see where he had left it but it wasn't there. He tried to remember where was the last time he used it but the last time was there. On the desk. Maybe it fell? He looked under the bed, under the pile of clothes, under his roommate's bed, under the desk, he tried again the backpack, he tried the big bag where his sketchpad is, he tried under the books he has on the desk, behind the desk, behind the bed… it was nowhere to be seen. Thran sat on the bed and tried to remember again.

"I put it… on the desk…" he was pretty sure and he tried to remember what was next to it. "I just finished drawing … Bard." he blushed. "and before that I was studying…" his notebooks were in his back pack. "And before that I was checking Bard's notes and…" Thran opened his eyes and let out a big fat " _NOOOOOOO!_ " Bard had taken everything that was his that was on the desk when he ran out!

Thranduil ran towards the door and knocked on Bard's. He knocked so fast and so strong that his knuckles hurt. No one would answer. Thran panicked but tried to breath. Maybe he hadn't noticed? There was a hint of hope. He didn't want to imagine how Bard would react seeing the inside of that sketch book. What he had drawn… what he had _written!_ His dreams in full detail! Bard would think he was gross! A creep! A _pervert_! _No, no, no, no_! He was pulling his hair and pacing back and forth in front of Bard's door. His eyes watered a bit…

 

Bard had decided that instead of going to his room, he would take a stroll through the campus. He needed fresh air and a bit of distraction. There was no way he was going to tell Thorin or Bilbo what had happened after they were so happy? No, not the word. They weren't happy yet. But he did notice something had happened when he burst into the room at six in the morning after the Thranduil fiasco. Thorin's head was in full view and he was in a deep sleep but when he slammed the door, panting, Bilbo's head popped out of the covers to see what was the commotion. When he realized in what circumstance he was, Bilbo tried his best to get out of the bed and leave.

Bard told him that he should stay but Bilbo shook his head and whispered. "No. This is your room." he looked back at Thorin who was still sleeping soundly. "I'm sorry about last night. It was just…" Bard placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I understand. That's why I left." Bilbo made a grunt sound and apologized again.

"What about you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Bard looked down and hid his hands behind his back.

"I-I'll tell you later, ok?" Bilbo nodded and didn't press the matter. But Bard never had the chance to speak because Bilbo and Thorin never appeared at lunch.

Now to the present, there was a bench and he decided to sit and just contemplate his surroundings. When that wasn't enough to keep his image of Thranduil, on the floor with a boner, he went to get his notes to review them. When he took one out, he noticed that there was something there. Bard took it out. It was a sketch book. Why didn't he notice that before? No wonder his book back was heavier than usual. He went to flip the pages and they were full of drawings. The first pages were about sketches of places and things like scenery of beaches and forests and plazas, then of cars, furniture and people. Then there were some studies of hands and feet and body poses and then… there was a drawing of… him? Wait. The drawing had his face but wasn't completely him… behind it there were some paragraphs.

He read what was written and his eyes winded. He flipped the pages and there were drawings of his back, of him in the distance, of him _sleeping_. There were even drawings that he knew he never did those poses. There was another drawing with words written… they were dreams?

Of course he knew who this sketch book belonged too but he couldn't believe it. He felt exposed… and he didn't know if it was the good kind because he head was filled with questions. He didn't know Thranduil felt like this. Everything was drawn with detail… he could feel Thranduil's eyes on him as he passed the pages and saw himself again. He felt a shiver down his spine… he was aroused? He did love how Thranduil made him feel when those icy blue eyes were on him… the mask had shattered.

He closed the sketchbook and went to his dorm.

 


	11. Thunder Storm

Thranduil was lying on his bed, with his forearm over his eyes and just trying to convince himself that this was all a dream and that he wasn't that stupid but he was very stupid and everything was real. He hadn't told Tauriel or Elrond yet about the sketch book. Thran had decided to _try_ and resolve this on his own. There was so much stress that he had to take a shower and remove his day clothes and change to his pajamas. Maybe the comfort of his soft pajamas would do the trick.

There was a knock on the door.

No such luck.

That could be anyone but still he felt like his heart was going to explode. He got up and hesitated, it couldn't be Bard. That would be too much of a coincidence. After all, he was avoiding Thran… He just hoped that his sketchbook was on a dumpster somewhere… is this what a _fool’s hope_ feels like?

He stood up and opened the door and as fate would have, there he was: Bard looking bigger than ever. His eyes were fixed on Thranduil and he entered without waiting for Thran to invite him in. "Close the door," he demanded and Thran did what he was told even though he was confused and annoyed at Bard’s rude tone. He could have told Bard to get the fuck out of his room and that he was in his right but that didn't cross his mind… nothing crossed his mind.

Because there he was: broad back and dark hair.

Bard turned around and took Thranduil's sketchbook from under his arm. Thran just wanted the earth to split open and swallow him whole. His knees trembled, his stomach hurled and his heart was beating so fast and hard. Oh, god… Bard tossed the sketch book over the bed and demanded answers as to why there were drawings of him when he hadn't consented to them. Thranduil wanted to cry. "You drew me sleeping! You drew me having sex with someone! And those dreams…" he sounded so shocked. Thranduil felt so disgusted. He didn't intend for this to happen. Thranduil just dreamed and wrote them, he just lifted a pencil and drew… he knew that drawing Bard was kind of wrong but he just…

His body was burning.

Thranduil was about to apologize but stopped himself. "I just drew you! You were not supposed to see them! You, on the other hand… while we were sleeping…" he was too angry and embarrassed to even say it. Bard got angrier.

"You were supposed to be sleeping on the other bed! I just thought you were a pillow! I mean… for a second—anyway!" Thranduil blushed and hid his face. But Bard remembered that he _knew_ that Thranduil was sleeping next to him and still didn't say anything. He was in the wrong too so he softened his attitude. "I am sorry! I never intended to touch you like that!" Thranduil knew that his feelings were one sided but still it hurt when Bard said that.

He just wanted to get this over with. "Look, I am sorry that I drew you while you were sleeping, I am sorry that I had dreams like that with you, I am sorry that I like your body to a point that I feel that the only way that I can be near it is to draw it, I am sorry that you look like my favorite _ignudo_." Bard was confused but there was no time to explain. "Since the moment you stood naked you drove me crazy. I've never felt like that before with _anyone_. Years I've seen the naked body and I felt _nothing_ but then you appeared and fucked me over! And then the way you hugged me!" Thranduil hugged his arms. "At first I thought I was being shallow but then we had _fun_ together and I liked it, I like _you_ … are you happy now!?" he said between his teeth. Thranduil looked up and glared and Bard had never seen his pale blue eyes with such anger. It was icy. It made him shiver. "You have your answer, so get out." Thranduil gave him his back and waited for him to leave.

He felt how Bard walked towards the door but then he stopped and looked at Thranduil. Was he angry that Thranduil did all that? Or was there something else? Did it matter now that he knew how Thranduil felt? Bard thought what he would do next and how it would make things worse but things were already shaken and what else could he lose?

So what did Bard Bowman do?

He turned around and hugged Thranduil. The gasp was drowned by a question: "You like me?" he took a deep breath, "You like me." Bard turned Thranduil and took those pale hands and slid under his shirt. Thranduil could feel the hot skin under his fingertips and chills ran down on both of them. "You like this body?" Thranduil felt his face and neck get hot in seconds and it made him light headed to a point that his knees went weak and Bard had to grab his waist and pull him closer. Even though Bard knew the answer to the question thanks to Thranduil's bulge… he needed the words. He leaned over and whispered over Thran's ears, lips brushing lightly over it, "Tell me what you want."

“B-B-Bard… what-what are you d-d-doing?” Bard could feel Thran shaking.

Thranduil bit his lower lip and his eyes were shut and he could feel the moan waiting to come out. What a turning point! Bard let go softly and Thranduil dropped to his knees. He was already panting. Bard took off his shirt and just stood there. This was a new view for Thranduil. Even in the midst of all this, he had to burn this image into his brain so that he could sketch it in the future… Thranduil's strong gaze made Bard's heart skip faster and impatient.

"Tell me what you want!" Thranduil jumped a bit. “If you want something, then take it!”

Bard knew that Thranduil needed one more push. So he took a step back and unbuttoned his jeans and took them off, revealing his erection under his boxer briefs. Thranduil raised a shaking hand and touched his thigh.

He was embarrassed to say the words. Thranduil had never had this kind of experience before. He could count the times he had sex with one hand and they all ended up anticlimactically but now… he felt desire, lust, greed… "You…" he whispered and he looked up, almost pleading. "I want y—" but Bard bended down, grabbed the back of his neck and raised him into an intense kiss, hugging his waist.

This wasn’t fireworks; this was a thunder storm, a hurricane…. It was electrifying. Dangerous! It was like with every kiss there was a lightly strike and the moans were the thunder—loud, resounding and chilling. With every pull and push, like a wave in the middle of a storm the fought in their arms for more.

Both of them were breathing heavily until Bard parted and looked at Thranduil with their foreheads pressed against each other's.

Bard pulled him until they reached the bed. With one push, Thranduil fell and Bard didn't waste time to kiss him again. Their tongues roamed freely, almost starving; Bard's hands were gripping the edges of Thran's pajama pants until he pulled it off with various yanks, revealing his full erection.

Bard had to take in that scene and it made Thran blush to a point that he covered his face with his hands. But he let out a gasp when he felt Bard's hands caressing his thighs until he felt them over his member. He took out his own and Thranduil whimpered at the sight of that young god who was determined to devour him. Bard leaned forwards and pressed their cocks together. Thran rolled his eyes in pleasure and bit his lips. He even arched his back, wanting for more. Bard kept thrusting and Thran kept moaning. He deepened the kiss until he kissed his neck, bit it until Thran protested but Bard just grabbed his jaw and said. "Be still and let me have a taste." and Thran obeyed with a ragged breath. "Show me where you want me to bite you." and Thran pointed his lips and nipple. Bard smiled a wicked smile and said, "Good boy." and proceeded.

Each time Bard had a taste, Thran got closer to climax. They loved every minute of it. It was as if the start of an addiction. Bard even stimulated Thran's ass until he noticed that it was time. "Bard…" he whispered. " _Bard!"_ he pleaded. The way he said his name made him thrust harder until both of them came.

They were breathing hard and Bard was getting ready for another round but Thranduil looked so tired and maybe on the verge of tears. Bard panicked but Thran just touched his cheek and said. " _Fuck…_ it's not enough!" and they went at it again.

 

The rest of the semester was either taking class or sex. It was none stop. Finally Bard could embrace him completely and it was so _good_ that they were having sex either multiple times during the day (on the weekends, of course) and even three times over the week. Neither wanted to neglect their studies but it was _Bard_ … and it was _Thranduil_ and both of them wanted each other so bad!

It was so intense that for a moment Thranduil forgot about the letter of recommendation. When he realized what was happening he had to give the extra- _extra_ mile until Galadriel asked him to wait after class. She pulled out the letter, sealed on a white envelope and said, "Congratulations!"

Thranduil wanted to cry. Everything was going so good for him! It was as if the planets had aligned and everything was falling into place.

Who was the first person he wanted to tell? Who else would it be? It wasn't as if they had sat down and discussed where they were in terms of relationship because all they did was fuck. Only once they went out—To _The Woodland Realm_ —and the music was loud, they could feel the bass on their chests and they were dancing together that… they got out and went to the dorm to do what? Exactly. It was obvious that they had feelings for each other but they were developing too fast and too soon.

Like a shooting star.

That day Bard didn't go to Anatomy Class to model. He told him over a text that he was with Thorin in one of the theaters that the campus provided. They were rehearsing their lines so that they could audition the upcoming play on campus. When Thranduil arrived he didn't interrupt. He just watched and he was hypnotized. Their professor, Professor Grey, was sitting with his legs crossed, watching them as both of them said their lines, stroking his grey short beard as if he was analyzing every movement. It was intense and it made Thranduil feel something more about Bard.

His passion… he was in his element… what he loved and it showed. There were sweat beans on top of Bard and Thorin’s forehead and their muscles were tense but with every movement it was as if they were the characters. It was so smooth, like paint brush with the right amount of paint on a canvas, like a single stroke of charcoal on paper…

"Bard, do that line again but this time remember that Feanor was manipulated by Melkor and he thinks that his brother is out to get him. Remember the fire that is Feanor. Remember that he feels everything more than any other character." Bard nodded and reread the line.

With a stick, he raised it like a sword and pointed it towards Thorin, who was just standing. "See, half-brother!" he pointed the stick on Thorin's chest. "This is sharper than my tongue. Try but once more to usurp my place and the love of my father, and maybe it will rid the Noldor of one who seeks to be the master of thralls." Gandalf clapped and told them to take five.

Bard noticed that Thran was already there and jogged towards him. He was sweating. "That was… so _awesome!_ " Thranduil's eyes looked right into Bard's and expressed excitement. Bard loved the validation and especially from Thran but he still felt that he needed more practice. He wanted to kiss him so bad! "Umm, look!" he took out the envelope. "I finally got the last letter of recommendation to go to the exchange program!"

Bard cocked his head. "Exchange program?" Thranduil nodded. He never mentioned that detail before. "For how long?"

"One year, but man! I finally got it!" Bard had never seen him smile like that before. Full white teeth. He could even see the color in his cheeks. Bard looked down to his feet and excused himself, Thranduil nodded. "I'll see you in class then!" and walked away. Bard didn't know what to think… or what to feel.

But there was something dark fogging his mind…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter the second part of this story will take place. A new character will be introduced... if you remember correctly the third person I talked about in the title of the story.   
> I really hope you guys are enjoying this!


	12. Loyalty

Tauriel and Elrond were sitting, eating and waiting for Thranduil to say something. He had texted them saying that he had great news. So far the newest and slightly annoying news was when he told them that he and Bard finally fucked. Tauriel was slightly jealous because Bard was occupying all of one of her favorite person's time Elrond was getting tired of her complaining. But they both endured because Thranduil was finally happy.

They could see the new glint in his eyes.

"All right! Spill!" Tauriel said while snapping her fingers. Thranduil smiled and showed them the letter. Both of them knew what that means and yelled a "Finally!" in union. "Oh, my god! You finally get to go! My baby is all grown up!" she whipped away a fake tear.

"Dude! This is amazing!" said Elrond who stood up and hugged him. "Man, I am going to miss you but I'm so happy for you!" Tauriel squealed and joined the hug. Thranduil was so happy!

His chest felt like it could explode in any second! The second time he ever felt like that. The first time was when he was accepted to Gondor U. His mother was more excited than his father. His response was: “I never doubted you.”

 

When it was time for class, before Bard sat in front of Thranduil, he bended down and pushed back a strand of blond hair over his lover's ear and whispered—making Thran blush and hot—that they needed to talk. Thranduil, looking down, nodded and Bard sat down. Tauriel had her head facing the chalk board but her eyes were on them. She took out her phone and texted Thranduil: ' _Even I felt that._ ' While fanning her face with her hand.  

 

Finally, like other times, the day was over. So Thranduil went directly to Bard's door and knocked it. The tall and handsome yet serious Bard opened the door and let him in. No kiss. No hug. That made Thranduil a bit suspicious because he hadn't picked up anything wrong. Maybe because he was too excited to notice? Bard told him to sit on his bed and then he sat next to his lover but he only faced the room and not Thranduil's eyes. It took a second for Bard to collect his thoughts.

Before Thranduil had the chance to ask what was wrong, Bard spoke first. "First I have to say that I am happy about your letter." Thranduil smiled and nodded. Again silence. There was definitely something troubling him. "What are we going to do then?"

"Huh?"

Bard glanced at Thranduil, who was very confused. This question didn’t even cross his mind. That made Bard a bit angry. Was he even considering their relationship? Were this was considered a relationship? "You're going away for a _year_. What are we going to do?" Thranduil still didn't get it. "We are not even…"

Sure, he was going away for a year but he didn't realize that it was an issue. "What are you getting at?" Thranduil asked, with caution, almost afraid of the answer.  

Bard bit his lip. They were only having sex and never _actually_ dated and now he was wondering if they were on the same page. Could he bear being away from him for so long? Of course he wanted more! But it seemed pointless to start dating _now_ … now that he was leaving. Bard didn’t believe in long distance relationship, he had seen so many crash and burn… "I'm saying that… you should have fun over there. I mean, you do what you want. I don't want to tie you."

"Tie me?" Thranduil faced him and crossed his arms. He still didn't know what was happening but he had a feeling and he didn't like it. He was angry but scared at the same time.

"I mean, we are not in a relationship so why start one now?" Thranduil looked down with his eyes at the realization. He stood up and scoffed. "We don't need that kind of worry." Thranduil lifted a finger indicating him to shut up. Thranduil knew that if Bard asked him to be his boyfriend he would have said yes in three languages but he never thought that it come to this.

"So you're breaking up with me even though we are _nothing_ , like you just said?" Bard had never heard Thranduil's voice get so low and deep. He felt the vibrations all over his body and it gave him goosebumps.

"I just want you to have fun on your trip without—”

Thranduil’s hands were up in disbelief. "So you're definition of _fun_ is having sex with other people?" Thranduil actually felt offended. Bard shook his head and tried to explain but Thranduil kept talking. "Or do _you_ want to have fun without feeling guilty?" Bard's eyes winded and stood up.

"You’re misunderstanding!"

He stood up, facing him. Bard looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Then explain better!" Thranduil yelled at Bard and it made them extremely sad. His heart ached.

Thranduil hadn't realized that he wouldn't be able to touch Bard for a year or to even look at him because for him those weren’t issues. They weren’t because he was willing to do anything to be in touch with him… He really _loves_ him! He would prefer to be away for a year than for the rest of his life. Thranduil question Bard’s feelings. How could he give up so easily?

"All I'm saying is that—UGH! Thran… I don't know what I will do without you for a year." Bard covered his face with his hands.

Thranduil decided to give him a chance. He kneeled and took away Bard's hands. Thran still felt like he had to give a little fight and not let this end so easily. "I don't know what the future holds and I know it's a long period of time for us and people do change but maybe we should just enjoy the time we have together and make up for the time we will not be together. I really, _really_ like you Bard. You _know_ this so please…" Thranduil's eyes sparkled with hope but Bard's… they showed something else.

Fear.

Thranduil might want to enjoy each other as they were and it wouldn't affect him when he leaves but for Bard… "Spending more time with you will only make things harder for me… That's why…" Thranduil gripped tightly Bard's hands as if he was scared of them to disappear like magic. His heart was beating fast and he dreaded Bard's next words. Bard pulled his hands gently and Thranduil's face dropped. "Don't ask me to do this… Let's stop it here." Thranduil stood up. "We can still be friends but—" Bard looked up and Thranduil had a new facial expression and it send chills down his spine. He only expressed his true feelings through his gaze.

Thranduil was angry! Sad! Frustrated! He felt regret and humiliation! He gave Bard a chance and he threw it away. All Thran wanted was to try and be with him as much as possible, to create new memories and to part in good terms for the time being. This wasn't a good bye forever. He was going to return to Gondor U. If Bard felt like things would fall apart without even trying then Thranduil was very wrong about him…

A tear rolled down Thranduil's cheek.

Bard knew what he was and the way Thranduil looked at him made him realize that he knew too. Bard didn't want him to say it! Don't say it! Bard looked down. Don't say it! "Coward." Thranduil choked on the word, turn away and slammed the door. Bard had to cover his mouth with one of his hands, while the other gripped the collar of his shirt as if that would stop the tears.

 

It was finals week and Bard had reached his limit. Some would say that it served him right. But everyone was doing their best to get good grades and be free for the summer. In Art History Thranduil didn't sit in his usual seat and it made things awkward. Thranduil gave Tauriel and Elrond a brief summery but he really didn't want to get into detail and they understood though it saddened them.

Bard and Thranduil, after that, didn't cross each other's paths unless it was that class. Bard didn't know that Thranduil was spending most of his time in the art department or with his friends. Usually he would get to his room at two or three a.m. to take a bath and sleep. Also, he didn't know that Thranduil was going to finish all his classes by Tuesday. He had talked to his professors to give all of his essays and take all of the tests before the actually dead line so that he would go to see his family and then go to _Rivendell_. That was the reason he wanted to be with Bard, that’s why he gave him another chance… he was leaving early.

By Sunday he finished packing most of his clothes (because he will still have his room and this time it's his roommate who will take care of t.) and by Monday he was ready. Tuesday he went to his classes, called an Uber to take him to the airport. The flight wasn't pleasant and he was still thinking about Bard.

 

Wednesday Bard knocked on Thranduil's door and no one answered. That day he was determined to seek one of Thran's friends and beg them to tell Thranduil that he needed to see him because he never picked up his phone.

Tauriel was angry at Bard and she wanted him to suffer.

"You got what you wanted." she said walking. Bard was behind her and Elrond was afraid that she would make a scene. "Nice timing by the way."

"Tauriel…" said Elrond. He couldn’t help pity the guy.

“Yup. That’s my name, Elrond.” She said very annoyed.

“Be mature about this.” Elrond tried to reason. Tauriel stopped and faced Elrond.

“What’s up with you and trying to be the mediator of everything?” she spat. “I don’t want to be mature about this,” she mocked. “Thranduil is _your_ friend! Stop trying to be the “nice guy”! You’ll get nowhere with that kind of boring and unattractive attitude!” Tauriel stopped.

Elrond looked hurt.

"Bard," She glared and realized that telling Bard was actually a good punishment. She had to admit that Bard seemed desperate to talk to Thranduil very much but Thran was still her friend and he _always_ comes first. Always. That’s where her loyalty was: the people she loved and if anyone tries anything to disturb them, they will suffer. "Thranduil isn't here. He took a plane yesterday to see his father and from there he will go to _Rivendell_." Both of them saw how Bard's face fell and then turned to pure anguish.

“W-what…?” Bard choked. When there was no answer he just turned and slowly walked away.

“I hope you’re fucking happy,” Elrond said between his teeth and stormed away, leaving her alone in the halls.

She really wanted to feel good about it but she didn't.

“Fuck!” she threw everything to the floor.

It was quite the opposite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mixture of both Tauriel and Elrond when it comes to friends ahaha so I know how they feel.
> 
> So I hope everyone liked the chapter and tell me what you think!


	13. Wood

That summer vacation was long and hot. Bard spent those days with his father because, after his parents’ divorce, it was time to be with him back in Lake-Town. His mother got tired of how her ex-husband views of the world and how little he cared about it. The last straw was when he commented about how Bard would never going to be successful and how he would end up as someone's bitch. She never told her son those words because she knew it would destroy him but when Bard asked her what happened she said that she had enough and that life was too short to spent it with someone as wretched as he was. Bard accepted the situation and he was glad that his mother had taken the right step to leave.

But as life has it, when Bard's dad realized how lonely he was, he was happy to buy his son his ticket and even went to pick him up. Maybe he was acting like a father for once to see if his ex-wife would take him back but it was too late.

Time to move forward.

 

Thranduil's mom and dad picked him up from the airport that Wednesday and it was nice to see them again. His mother hugged him and kissed him on each cheek and his father ruffled his hair and hugged him tightly. When they arrived, he noticed that they had gotten a dog. A Golden Retriever and his name was Moose and they bonded right away. Like for example, whenever Thranduil would feel sad, Moose would place his snout on his knee and look up with his big black eyes. Thranduil would pat his head and then play fetch. Even his parents noticed but Thranduil told them half the truth. Both of them were surprised that their son had actually fallen in love with someone and even though they wanted to know more, they didn't pressure him.

 

Finally the day had come to pack his belongings and get ready. The day before he was checking if he had forgotten something but so far everything was in order. Right when he was going to take his suitcases to the living room, he noticed his old black sketchbook; the one where he had Bard’s drawings. He hesitated and debated if he should take it with him to _Rivendell_ (since there were still blank pages) _._ Moose was sitting next to his bed, wagging his tail and looking up at Thranduil. Thranduil picked it up and realize that it felt wrong bringing it with him. He placed it down and decided to resolve his feelings later. Right now is a new opportunity and that he doesn't need something from the past distracting him. So, right before they left, Thranduil bought a new one: it was bright yellow and the first drawings he made were about Moose in different poses.

 

During the new semester, Bard decided to focus more on his classes. Give the extra mile. He realized that he just spent his whole summer vacation depressed and didn't do anything worthwhile. Sometimes his dad would ask him if he could accompany him fishing, you know, for some father son bonding, he would go but his mind was always somewhere else. He missed Thranduil _so_ much that he would dream about him. One night he dreamt that Thranduil was walking away and Bard would try to run towards him but he felt his body slow and heavy. He tried to scream but Thranduil wouldn’t look back. He would stretch his hand as if it would make a difference but the dream ended Thranduil in the distance, being consume by darkness... those were some sleepless nights.

He knew that he had made a mistake but that made him set up a goal. Bard would work a part time job and pass the semester with flying colors and win Thranduil back. Once Thranduil came back for winter vacation, he would go to his hometown and try. Of course, fear and doubt clouded his mind. He knew that the worst case scenario was that Thranduil would never want to be with him ever again and that he had found someone else over there.

But he had to at least try.

Tauriel was right … _nice timing…_ but it was now or never!

When he told Bilbo and Thorin his thoughts, Bilbo placed his hand over Bard's and said, "That's very brave of you but whatever happens, we will be here. Right, Thorin?" Thorin nodded while reading some papers—probably some lines. 

 

Thranduil had a blast that semester in Rivendell. He roamed the streets, went to the museums, loved the classes and even made a few friends. Their names were Haldir and Lindir who he met on the No Figurative Drawing Class. They bonded instantly over the fact that it was a challenge. The three of them were so used to drawing figures with context that it was hard to draw something abstract. It was a type of expression that took more than understanding of the figure but goes deeper and with more meaning. He also met someone by the name of Beorn. A very tall fella and who was an aspiring wooden, copper and ceramic sculpture artist. His designs were amazing. They were mostly about animals, bears to be precise. It wasn't surprised when Thranduil saw him once without a shirt and saw how ripped he was.

There was a certain attraction to him. Thranduil didn’t want to admit it but his roughness reminded him of Bard. There was sadness in his eyes and they found out they had more in common than they thought: the passion for their arts and comfort when they were together. Lindir would joke about their bushy eye brows but they would waive the joke aside and smile. Thranduil felt at peace with him and it was nice.

One time Thranduil went to visit him at the workshop. He was making a wooden sculpture. Beorn was just beginning it so the shapes were still rough. He had a white tank top and a brown and beaten apron. He was sweaty and there were tiny wood chips sticking on his (well defined) body.

When Beorn spotted Thranduil he stopped and smiled. For being a big and intimidating guy he had a soft smile. That made Thranduil comfortable and stepped in.

“What time is it?” Beorn asked looking at his phone. It was pretty late. Thranduil stepped in and examined the wood.

“Did you finish the other one?” Beorn let out a tired sigh.

“No. I wasn’t feeling the wood. I don’t know how to explain it...” His voice was deep but smoothing. Thranduil could smell the wood in him. But Thranduil understood the frustration. “I was working with Butternut wood. Even though is easy to carve, it leaves a wood pattern and it didn’t work for me—at least for what I was aiming.”

“What were you aiming?” asked Thranduil, still studying the wood. He didn’t know much about wood sculpting but it didn’t mean he didn’t find it fascinating.

Beorn took a very stained and dirty towel and wiped the sweat of his forehead, leaving a very large stain in it. Thranduil chuckled and pointed at it. Beorn blushed and wiped it again making a bigger mess.

“Here,” he pointed Beorn to sit and the big guy did. When he was going to use his thumb to clean it, Beorn grabbed his wrist delicately.

“You’ll get dirty.” They locked eyes and there was something there… but Thranduil broke the gaze.

“I don’t mind. What were you aiming?” Thranduil asked again.

Beorn closed his eyes and spoke, “It’s for the final project. Professor Dwaling told me to stop making bears.” Beorn chuckled. “I told him I liked bears and he punched my arm. He said that I shouldn’t fall in love with one topic. Be good in every topic. He is challenging me. I like challenges but I don’t know what to do. I tried abstract—” Thranduil made a disgusting sound. “Exactly and well it didn’t work. I won’t give up, though.”

Thranduil kept rubbing. “Wow, it won’t go away!” Beorn let out a chuckle and took Thranduil’s hand. They looked at each other and Beorn pulled Thranduil a bit closer. Thranduil let him. There was no one else in the workshop. Both of them were young and alone and it was reasonable.

Beorn didn’t want to stain Thranduil but he wanted to kiss him so badly. When they locked lips … there was no fire, no thunder just warmth and guilt.

Beorn parted and caressed Thranduil red cheek. “You’re still thinking about him.” It was more a statement than a question.

“I’m sorry…” said Thranduil pressing his cheek in Beorn’s palm. Both of them placed their foreheads against each other’s.

“Don’t be. I’m still here for you.” Thranduil nodded.

He stepped back. “Anyway…” Thranduil smiled. “Whatever it is, I’m pretty sure it will turn out amazing.” Thranduil was speaking about the sculpture now, changing the subject.

Beorn smiled. “Thank you,”

There was silence. It was awkward.

“So why are you here?” asked Beorn getting up. “It’s late and a school night.”

Thranduil looked down. “Gold.”

“Ah.” Beorn understood. “Stay as long as you like.”

 

Thranduil didn't like his roommate, Gold. That was his last name and he always preferred people to call him that. The thing about him was that Gold took an unsolicited interest in Thran and he would often ask him to go to dinner with him or to expensive places. One time that he said yes and was the worst experience of his life. Now he always had an excuse to deny him. Thranduil had to admit that Gold was an _amazing_ marble sculptor and he loved his studies in his sketchbook but he was such a stuck up brat. He bragged _too_ much and would never take other people's feelings into consideration. It was always him first, him second and him third. Plus, he was too persistent. He just didn't take no for an answer.

Even Beorn told Thranduil that Gold gave him a bad feeling since the beginning and that if something ever happened that he was a call away. Haldir told him that there were rumors that his family had personal contacts with the mafia and Lindir pulled out an article from the internet where there was a photo of Gold's father getting in a car with Azog. When Thrand asked who Azog was, Lindir whispered that he was a professional hitman and that he did the Gold families some _favors_. Thranduil dismissed the rumors because it all sounded like it came from an action movie.

There was one time that Gold had asked Thranduil to model for him but Thran was very uncomfortable and said no. "Oh, come on. Don't be _shy_." and would smile at him making Thranduil feel like he wanted to run away.

 

Thranduil had decided to stay his winter break in _Rivendell._ He first called his father and mother and then Tauriel to explain to them his plan. Now that he had no classes, he had more time to explore more and make new memories. Obviously Tauriel wasn't too happy about the news. She told Elrond and he got a sad and lonely. Tauriel invited Elrond to spend his vacation with her and he accepted. He didn’t want to be with his family… it was too complicated. Tauriel knew how fucked up his family was so she did what any best friend would do. And definitely after that fight. That same day, Bard went to talk to Tauriel and asked her when Thranduil was coming back. Tauriel was still disappointed by Bard but she told him anyway. Again, his face dropped but this time he looked up, nodded, said thanks and left.

 

Weeks passed and finally they were all free. It was snowing and Thranduil wanted to go out and see how beautiful the town looked under the snow. Gold invited himself to go with him. When he heard that Thranduil was staying, he called his dad and told him that he was staying too. Now they were heading for the closest park to sketch. Of course Thranduil wanted to be alone and enjoy the experience but he realized that Gold _didn't take a_ no _for an answer_.

"Why don't we separate here?" Gold didn't move. "We sit in different benches, switch places and then we could get coffee." Gold smile and nodded. For the first time Thranduil “asked him out” and he wasn't going to let that opportunity get away. In Gold’s mind it was a stepping stone in their “relationship”.

 

When it started to get dark, Thranduil looked down at his yellow sketchbook and smiled. He had sketched some little kids playing by the snow, some couples skating at the frozen pond, some old people sitting on some other benches, talking and looking at the scenery just like Thran. There was a sense of peace and he felt so light. 

Gold came back with a smug smile on his face. Both of them review their drawings and Thran had to admit (again) that Gold was a genius. He captured every detail but there was still a sense of fluidity. Thranduil could see movement clearly and he captured the shadows, facial expression. Even the snow had detail! Gold was happy just with the thought that Thranduil was admiring his work and that they would soon go on a "date".

Thranduil turned the next page and looked at the people that were in. One in particular stood out the most. It was a profile drawing of a man. He cocked his head and examined it more. Thran looked at the distance to adjust his eyes and then looked back. But the more he looked, the more … "It can't be…" Gold looked down.

"I have more drawings of him. He is quite handsome if I do say so myself." He turned the page. "I captured every detail. Aren't I amazing?" he gloated. The next drawings were two drawings: one of full body but the man was giving Gold his back and the next one was a close up of his head looking back as if he was searching for someone. There was no denying that it was _him_. His hair was longer and his face was scruffy but it was him.

"Show me where you saw him…" and Gold said that it was the bench next to the sculpture of a naked couple dancing.

Without letting him finish, Thranduil ran in that direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God... I am getting excited and I'm the one who wrote this XD


	14. Echo

Thranduil's lungs burned.  

He could see the white puffs of air clouding his view but he just wouldn't stop. Gold was the same. Every time Thran would stop and look around frantically, the roommate would try to catch his breath but as soon as he would, Thran would start running. He even tried to call out his name to see if he would stop but his throat was dry and he couldn't even articulate. Both of them were out of shape.  

Gold has never seen him like this before. One of the things that captivated him was the way his eyes would be so focused on his work. His light blue eyes never looked upon Gold's with such intensity, not even when he showed him his hard work. Only some words like wow, this looks good, amazing but those eyes never revealed more. Usually people would go out their way to show appreciation for his work but there something about Thranduil that angered him and that anger formed into admiration and that made him want Thran to notice him more. No matter how many times he would ask Thran to go out with him, to show him where he had access to, how much money he had or even the talent there was always something clouding his mind and his detachment from the present made him look like a pure white marble sculpture and that sparked a burning desire… but now… he didn't like this one bit. That perfection was shattering with every step.  

Thranduil stopped in his tracks and saw, among a small crowd, a brunette head walking away. He whispered his name and it almost sounded like he was happy. Almost relived. Thranduil didn't realize how much he had missed him and how much he wanted to touch Bard. There were still unsolved things between them. The way Thranduil left created a gap of uncertainty. He hadn’t thought about what to do when he returned. Than was still very disappointed at Bard and angry at his attitude. There is no amount of words to express how hurt he was to be thrown away like that. Never in a million years would Thran think that Bard would come here.

But right in that instant of hope he didn't care that they had fought or anything. It was Bard. Bard. Bard was here! The drawing was clear as day! Thranduil stretched his hand and grabbed the man's arm. "Bard!" 

But it wasn't Bard. The smile dropped from his faced and the man pulled back his arm. He yelled something in surprise in his native language and walked away, getting lost in the distance. It was as if a bucket of cold water had just dropped from the sky and hit him directly. Thranduil couldn't be losing his mind? Maybe he just saw what he wanted to see. Maybe his subconscious was telling him something. There was no way that Bard was in Rivendell. Not after that fight. Not after what he said. What they said to each other… 

If Bard suggested ending it back in Gondor, why on earth would he be here? That made more sense. But what hurt the most was how Thran reacted to just a spark of hope. He quickly ran to see him. A scoff/sob escaped his mouth; he wanted to hit himself because of his foolish desperation and the crystal clear feelings he still had towards Bard.  

"Thranduil!" called Gold. He looked very angry. "What the hell?!" he said between pants. This was the first time Gold has ever run towards someone. Usually it's the other way around.  

Thranduil's cheeks were flushed from the running. "I'm sor—I thought—your drawings… I…" it was so hard for him to express his feelings.  

Gold grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him. "Come on, let's get that coffee that you promised." he gave him a grin (he tried to comfort him but it felt forced, desperate) and Thranduil looked down. He didn't want the coffee now but he did make a promise… "I know just the place," and when he was about to slide his arm over Thran's waist… 

"THRANDUIL!"  

Thranduil snapped his head at the voice. The echo of the strong voice, used only in times where there was no microphone on a stage, resonate through the park, birds flapping away and snow falling.

It was indisputable; he heard it countless of time. Bard was standing there, panting. He was real. The same as the drawings. Bard took a step forward and Thranduil broke from the grip and walked towards him. 

It was him.  

It was Bard.  

The pace quickened and both of them were running. Thran's eyes stung from the tears and the cold air but that didn’t matter. He tried to call his name but his mouth was dry and his lungs were fighting for breath. At one point he tripped but he quickly regained his steps and kept going.

When they collide it was as if an explosion erupted. Their bodies pressed so hard against each other that they couldn't breathe. Thran felt like fainting. But they didn't care. He was here, Bard was here!

Bard found him! He found Thranduil!  

"I found you! I found you! Oh, my god! I can't believe I found you!" Bard kept repeating. "I found you… I found you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I regret everything! You were right! I was a coward! I was a goddamn coward! I thought-I thought I could be without you but I can't! Oh, god! I didn't want to get hurt but I don’t care if you hurt me!" Thranduil tightened the hug and drowned in those words. "I found you…" he sobbed, his body trembling.

You got me! Thranduil wanted to scream.  

But then Bard broke the hug by delicately pushing Thranduil. He took a step back and cleaned his face. He felt like he was pushing his feelings onto him again. He felt like he needed to tone it down; cornering him was never his intention. Bard didn't want to overwhelm him. The best way was to talk about it first and tell him all his feelings. Start with a clean slate.  

Thranduil just stood there with his arm still stretched from the hug, like reaching for Bard, in shock. He finally had him and he pushed him away again. Tears rolled down and his face changed into a cry. He hiccupped a breath and took a step forward. "Bard! Why are you rejecting me again!?" he kept taking steps forward and he kept bawling. Thran wasn’t thinking anymore. "Don't leave me, please! Don't leave me!"  

Bard's eyes winded and hugged him again, stealing Thranduil's breath again. "No! Nonononono! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he hugged him harder. "I'm not going anywhere! I thought that I-I didn't mean to! I'm an idiot!” Bard placed his hand over Thranduil's head and kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." 

  

Gold was already gone when that happened. He realized that their "date" was never going to happen and he felt cheated and offended. The guy was furious to a point that he pushed people out of his way. What he saw was pure blasphemy.  

 _UGLY._  

 _UGLY._  

 _UGLY._  

 _UGLY!_  

Thranduil looked so ugly when he cried. Snot dripping out of his nose, blood shot eyes, puffy from all the crying, the way his mouth opened for a cry… that was not the Thranduil he had fell for. That was not his Thranduil. Who was that guy? Who was that infernal little bug that changed his Thranduil? Who was he to touch him so intimately? He just called his name and Thranduil ran towards him like a dog in heat while he, Smaug Gold The Second did every in his power to win him over and with no luck.  

He was SMAUG GOLD THE SECOND! He didn't deserve this kind of humiliation. Gold was perfect! He was handsome! He was talented! He had connections! He got money! He could get anyone in the world with a snap of his fingers! He even could get away with murder and no one would persecute him. Ha! What a joke! He hated Thranduil! HE HATES HIM! HATES HIM! HATES HIM!  

Gold slammed the door and entered his room. He clenched his fists. "But marble never disappoints… marble is beauty… purity… perfection… marble is eternity…" from the bottom of his bed, he took out a wooden box with golden hinges and lock. Inside there was a red leather sketchbook and beside two pencils. One 6B wooden one and a 0.3mm. mechanical pencil with a white eraser. He flipped the pages and each one was about Thranduil showering, sleeping, eating, sitting, listening in class, talking over the phone, from the distance eating, talking with people… How, you ask? Under the sketch books were photos of him in different angles and places. Gold loved how clueless he looked.  

This was his Thranduil… his perfect Thranduil. 

  

After Thranduil and Bard calmed down, they went to Thran's apartment. It was the closest thing and they were both drained, not only physically but emotionally. From the way there, Thranduil noticed that Bard was blowing hot air from his mouth to heat his hands. After that he buried them inside his pockets and shivered. Thranduil looked down at his hands. He, himself was wearing cotton gloves and they felt toasty. In his head he counted to three. He was about to make a bold move and his heart was beating fast. Thranduil removed the glove and pushed his hand inside Bard's jacket and grabbed his cold hand.

Damn. It was very cold.  

Bard looked at Thranduil, who was looking away and red as a tomato. "You're cold." Bard couldn't help but think he was the most adorable guy in the world and he his heart squeezed in happiness. He even covered his mouth with his free hand to try and not to smile like an idiot.  

When they arrived Thranduil called Gold's name to see if he was there. There was silence. He kind of felt bad for the whole situation but as soon as Thranduil saw Bard looking around his apartment, nothing mattered. Thranduil knew that Bard wasn't perfect and neither was him but just looking at him… he wouldn't have him any other way. When Bard looked at Thranduil and smile reassured that feeling.  

Thranduil offered Bard some water and both of them went to his room. "You can sit on the bed," and Bard did and took a sip of water. Again he examined the room. It was so Thranduil that he couldn't help but chuckle. The adorable fool had scattered papers and pencils; even the bed wasn't made. On a corner there was a pile of dirty clothes—Thranduil noticed and blushed and picked it up and threw it inside the closet. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone." Bard felt relieved that that was the case. There was an easel in another corner and there were piles of art materials on Thran's desk. "I still have to say," Thranduil pushed back his hair behind his ear and chuckled. "You're crazy." Bard couldn't believe how sexy he made that movement look. Bard moved a bit and patted the space beside him. 

Thranduil walked and sat next to him. "And stupid." he let out a groan. "I was so stupid." he grabbed Thran's hand. "I just… when Tauriel said that you weren't coming I had to make a choice. It was either: wait another semester or come and see you."  

"You took quite the chance there." Bard nodded. 

"It was worth a try. That's why I'm not staying for long. I didn't know if I was going to see you or not or that if you even wanted to see me. In my mind all I wanted was to tell you how I feel and… I want to be with you. God, I really fucking do… I would have respected your decision if you didn’t—I would be devastated—but I would have backed away… I felt like if I didn’t do this I would’ve regretted it for the rest of my life… you are too important to me…” Those words meant the world to Thranduil. He was still wounded for what happened back at Gondor U and he was still scared. Bard looked so serious; there was no doubt in his beautiful eyes. “Will you still have me? Will you accept this mess of a fool?" That question was kind of ridiculous after the show they did back at the park but Thran guessed Bard needed to hear it. But Thran was kind of embarrassed and covered his face and nodded. Bard touched his hands and tried to pull them away. "Thran… let me see your face." Thran let Bard pulled them away. "Can I kiss you?" Bard had to ask. It didn't matter how much sex they had back in Gondor, what mattered was how comfortable Thranduil was.  

Thranduil bit his lip pecked his lip. Bard couldn't control himself. He leaned forward until his forehead was on top of Thran's shoulder. Then he moved up a bit kissing slightly the neck, making Thranduil giggle. Bard looked up and Thranduil kissed him again. 

God, how they missed kissing each other. It was almost painful how much they wanted it. It was sweet and gentle but there was a hunger there that it took a bit of restrain on both parts. They couldn't just jump and lose themselves. It had to be slow but it was so hard. Bard traced his thumb over Thran's lower lip and he kissed it. He is so beautiful, they both thought. "Come here," said Bard and Thranduil sat on his lap with his knees pressing against the mattress.  

"Kiss me again," said Thranduil and Bard realized that he would do anything for Thranduil and with pleasure. It has been so long…  

Thranduil pulled down Bard's lip making him hiss in pleasure. Thranduil smiled and shuddered, he loved that. Bard slid his hand under Thran's shirt touching his abdomen and moving up towards his nipples and then one went up his back. He could feel the goosebumps on the tip of his fingers. Bard's hands were a bit cold and it made Thran gasp in shock until the one that was on his back and went down, getting in his pants. Both of them had erections that were begging to get out. Thranduil pressed his forehead against Bard's and went to unbutton his jeans. There was a lovely mess going in those garments. Thranduil rolled his eyes in pleasure when he felt Bard's hand unbuttoning too his pants and grabbing it. Slowly Bard went up and down and Thranduil threw his head back and moan. Bard licked his lip and smirked.

And Thranduil let himself be devoured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the reunion!!!


	15. The Last Night

Thranduil was under Bard.

The view was magical.

Bard took a deep breath and wished that he had a camera to capture that moment for ever. His blues were looking up at him, cheeks flushed, pale blonde hair spread over the mattress, an embarrassed smile. Bard felt so lucky. Thranduil saw how Bard looked at him with those grey eyes and his heart couldn't beat faster. It was scary but thrilling at the same time how one single person can make him feel so alive and loved.

This time was different from when they were at Gondor U. Sure, it was sex even though they liked each other but now it was different. Everything was in a new light. Like a gamble, everything was on the table but in this case a bed, where both of them were pouring their feelings without fear. No bluff. Just a reckless hand.

"You keep staring," said Thranduil and grabbed Bard's collar. "Come here!" and kissed him.

"Fine, fine." he said between kisses and let out a chuckle. “But can you blame me?”

Thranduil rolled his eyes to hide the fact that he was embarrassed beyond repair. “I don’t know how you can keep saying such embarrassing stuff.” Bard pouted. Thranduil placed a hand over Bard’s cheek and Bard grabbed it and kissed it. But for Thranduil, the real view was Bard in all his glory. That olive skin, those grey eyes, the wavy brown hair… the lips that curls up into a smile and then into a grin exposing such white teeth, especially those natural fangs that drives him crazy.

Both of them were already ready for action. Bard straightened up, sitting on Thran's lap but not hard enough to cause him pain, and took off his shirt. The memories from the first time they did it rushed like a movie on Thranduil's mind. Did he get hotter? Thran went to touch his chest but Bard grabbed his hand and smirked.

"Not yet." Thran swallowed a bit of his saliva.

Bard went to get Thran's pants off with a lust gaze as if he couldn't wait to taste Thran again but his lover had other plans. With a finger he touched Bard's forehead and he looked up. "Let me," Bard protested but Thran was already getting off the bed and getting on his knees. Thran looked up with his blue eyes and licked his lips and couldn't help but want to ravish him. His member was out with a bit of pre cum, Thran licked the tip and Bard let out a frustrated moan and then he took him completely. Up and down, up and down he went and Bard was afraid that he would cum too fast.

Thran stopped and took Bard's hands and placed them on top of his head and looked up while kissing the tip. "For heaven's sake…" Bard half whispered, half grunted and fucked his mouth until he tried to pull out but Thranduil pushed forward taking the load and sucking at the same time. " _THRANDUIL!_ " Bard yelled while throwing his head back in pleasure. He was still sucking and Bard’s member kept jerking in spasms in his mouth. It made Thran feel powerful.

Thranduil had to admit that he loved seeing Bard like that. When he got up with the plan in mind to go to the bathroom and clean his mouth, Bard grabbed his wrist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" and pulled him towards him, making Thranduil swallow the load.

Suddenly Thranduil had his butt up and Bard was taking off his pants completely and eating his lover. With a gasp Thranduil grabbed the covers and buried his face. Both of them had forgotten how everything felt and it was as if it was for the first time. Bard inserted his finger and Thran let out a "Oh, my _god!_ " Then two and even spread it making Thranduil let out a moan so loud he had to cover his mouth. He could feel his eyes getting misty. "Bard… _please_ …"

Bard was already hard like a rock and Thran didn't need to ask twice. Thran opened his eyes in shock and tried to bear with the pain. It's been so _long_ and he hadn't played with it and… Bard noticed that he was trembling and took it out.

"No…" he said. "Do it." Bard didn't listen and got off the bed. That made Thranduil drop to the side with his legs trembling. " _No!_ "

"Thranduil, I didn't bring anything to prepare you with. I don’t want to hurt you." Thranduil looked away, pouting. Suddenly Bard spread his legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed. "But I'll be damned if I didn't make you cum." Then he took him with his mouth and inserted two fingers in. Thranduil's back arched and he started moaning. It felt so good. It was Bard… Bard was sucking him and fingering him and all those thoughts made him hotter and closer to his orgasm.

With the other hand Bard caressed his thigh, and then licked it, sucked it and nibble until there was lovely purple mark. It was so sweet and it made him feel closer to him. Thranduil loved when Bard was rough and dominant but that day… it was on another level. It was so intense that when he came, he almost said that he loved him. _Almost._

Bard looked up and Thranduil stretched his arms and Bard dove for a hug. "I missed you." Bard nuzzled between his sweetheart's neck and kissed it. Both of them had their hot and sweaty bodies pressed against each other and it was as if they were the only two people on this planet. Nothing else mattered.

 

These two were so cough up in themselves that they didn't notice that the door was ajar and Gold was kneeling, looking with an intense glare at the scene. His blood shot eyes were burning from the tears rolling down but no sob came out. They were tears of rage. _Such vulgarity! `_

At the end he had cum over his hand and was looking down at it. That should have been _him_. Gold couldn't erase Thranduil's lewd face from his memory. He _hates_ what Thranduil has become but still he wants him more than ever.

Gold got up and walked away. He has never been a quitter.

 

Thranduil will forever hold the memories of their time together in _Rivendell_ close to his heart. He took Bard to museums, to the theater, the mall and the park. He would have loved to take him to some other places but there was no more time. Two days they spent walking around, getting to know it and each other more. Something Bard noticed. They knew the basics of each other but that was about it. So far what they had in common was each other and to him, wasn't enough. He wanted to know more about him than Tauriel and Elrond combined.

True, there are things that they will never truly know and he was ok with that but it was time to take their relationship to a new level like for example: the reason they applied to Gondor U, their families, hobbies and, even he had to admit not knowing this detail gave brought him shame, their birthdays. These were things that they didn't have time to discuss because either they were having sex—fallowing by a nap from exhaustion, their classes and their friends always butting in.

 

"I play the ukulele though I'm a bit bad at it. But I'm trying." chuckled Thranduil between the covers. He was looking at the motel's ceiling and Bard was looking at him. The motel was cute and small and it had tons of history.

"When's your birthday?" Thranduil looked at Bard.

He turned towards him, placing his cheek over the pillow and his hand under it. "The 6 of January."

Bard groaned. "I won’t be here for your birthday!" Thranduil chuckled.

"There are plenty of birthdays to come." Bard smiled. "What about yours?"

"May 8th. Do you have siblings?" Thranduil shook his head. "Me neither."

"But apparently I have a dog now. His name is Moose."

Bard chuckled. "That's adorable. Man, I love dogs.—big dogs specially. I want either a Great Dane or a Great Pyrenees!" Thranduil placed his arm over Bard's chest and got closer.

"What else do you like?" Thranduil was definitely curious and wanted to know more. Bard looked up, thinking.

"Let's see… I like sushi and Thranduil, and musicals Specially Les Mis and Thranduil and-" Thranduil pinched his skin.

"Be serious!"

"I am serious!" Bard went and pinned him and sat on Thran's crotch. "What's your favorite movie?" he moved a bit.

"Ugh… I have too many." Bard could relate. If they made him chose it would feel like betraying the others.

"Top three then," Bard moved again and Thranduil grabbed his thighs.

" _Bard…"_ he hissed.

"Top." he moved. "Three."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Fine umm… Amelie, The Secret Life of Walter Mitty and… Land of the Lost." Bard stopped and let out a cackle.

"The Will Ferrell one?" Thranduil nodded. "That's an _awful_ movie!" He laughed so hard he fell on his side. Thranduil pushed his upper body with his arms, messy hair everywhere. Thranduil made an are-you-done-laughing face and Bard whipped a tear. "Sorry, sorry but-haha! I didn't expect you to like that movie!"

"It's not the best movie but it makes me laugh!" Bard got closer and went to kiss him but Thranduil moved his face away. "You asked…" he pouted.

"I'm sure it does." this made him love him more. "Come one, give me a kiss." Thranduil didn't move. "You can make fun of something I like then. Let's see…" he sat on the bed thinking. Thranduil thought that Bard couldn't have something stupid for him to lau— "I cry at sports anime."

There was a second of silence. "Pfft! Hahahaha! Oh, my god!"

Bard joined in the laughter, Thranduil snorted really loud and Bard laughed harder falling of the bed. They wished that the night wouldn’t end…

 

It was nearly two a.m. when Thranduil called Bard's name. He had something on his mind and he had to say it now or else it would eat him alive. To be honest he was _scared_ of what he wanted to say but Bard had to know sooner or later or else… Bard opened his eyes a bit and then rubbed them. "What's wrong?" he closed his eyes but he was listening.

"Can you… can you promise me not to hate me?" that woke him up. Bard turned to turn the lamp beside the bed.

"First, I would never hate you and second, what's wrong?"

"I-I…" Thranduil's heart was beating too fast and the words seemed to be stuck inside his throat. Bard waited patiently for his lover to speak. "I know that I have another semester here but…" he was so afraid… "I feel like I'm not ready to leave." Before Bard came over unexpected he was going to stay in _Rivendell_ the summer vacation, exploring but now that he came back and everything was going so well… he felt selfish. "I'm sorry…"

Bard looked at Thranduil and saw how in pain he was. "But you're coming back, right?" Thranduil nodded without looking up. "Then what's wrong?"

"That I will take more time away from us… hey, maybe you can come back here? And we can go everywhere and I can show you everything that you couldn't see these past few days. I can even help with the expenses!" Thranduil sounded desperate and Bard knew why and it broke his heart. He made him this way because of his cowardness.

Bard cupped Thran's cheek and knew what he had to say. "I know that we have been in each other's lives as lovers for a short period of time and I'm pretty sure you are acting this way because… of me; because of how I acted before but it is different now." Thranduil just looked at Bard, how he glowed with the lamp as the only source of light. It hugged him like a halo. "I know how much this means to you and I really want to be with you but I can't butt-in on your experiences. They are yours alone. You studied for this, you worked hard for this, and you sacrificed your time for this. This was all you." Bard smiled and it seemed kind of sad. "I don't want to stop you from exploring more." Bard had realized all of this the day he discovered that Thranduil had already left. It wasn’t fair that Bard had to act all selfish because of something that Thran had worked for before they met.

Thranduil gripped his hand harder. "I feel so selfish…"

Bard pushed Thran’s cheeks, making his lips pucker up like a fish. Such a silly face and Bard loved it. "Get that idea out of your head!" Bard kissed his making Thran giggle. "Personal growth is not selfish!" he kissed again and Thran tried to pull away laughing. "I want you to enjoy everything here!" Thran looked at Bard and jumped towards him and gave him a hug. "I'll be doing my own exploring too." Thranduil nodded while smiling. "I'll be waiting."

That was their last night in _Rivendell._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not one of my best chapters but I promise I'm getting better at it :D  
> hope you guys enjoyed it!!


	16. The Storytelling Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I am back with my beloved Barduil! God I've missed them so much!!  
> I've been busy with not dying on my island and my new descovered ships but I will finish this fic is it's the last thing I do!  
> I apologize for the delay!

Gold opened Thranduil's door with a slight push, standing in darkness. He already knew he wasn't there; that filled him with rage and even if he didn't want to admit it… with jealousy. It doesn’t take a genius to connected the dots: his Thranduil wasn't in the apartment so that meant that he was with  _that guy_  and since he didn't spend the night, then he was doing  _disgusting_ things with each other in some other place… it should've been him.  _It should be me,_ he thought. This winter break was supposed to be  _their_  winter break and theirs alone. 

Gold's golden eyes locked on Thranduil's bed and decided to sit on it… then lay on it and smell the pillow and his sheets. He smiled and kept sniffing until his crotch grew against his pants, as if to break free. 

" _Thranduil_ _…_ " he whispered over the sheets and with the other hand unzipped his pants and took it out. It wasn't the first time he had done this. At one point it became a ritual until his beloved noticed something was off about his room and Gold decided to stop for the time being. But today he needed Thran's scent and as he stroked his member up and down and imagining Thran beside him, with an angelic smile and eyes locked on him, perfect like marble… but then he grew angry, his eyes sting with rage tears and imagined grabbing Thran by the neck and slowly but fiercely choking him. 

Gold climaxed as he imagined the life Thranduil's eyes fading. 

 

The next morning Bard and Thranduil waited outside for the UBER to arrive and when it did, Thran helped get the luggage in even though he packed lightly (which Bard regretted because it was winter). When it was settled, Bard gave a satisfying smile, as if the job was well done, and it made Thranduil tear up. How can he already miss him when Bard was still next to him? 

Bard just looked at him and clenched his fists. His heart was beating so fast and he was repeating in his head that they will meet again just to prevent from screaming it at the top of his lungs. He finally had him but just for a short time. It wasn't enough but he had to be mature about the situation. Bard grabbed Thranduil's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll see you in a few months, ok?" Thranduil nodded and Bard kissed his forehead. He was trying so hard not to lose his composure. Bard let out a rough breath and closed his eyes. He felt his throat getting tighter. "I'm going to miss you so much…" Thranduil nodded again and he closed his eyes and a tear rolled down. When Bard was going to whipped it away, the UBER honked his horn. 

Bard got in and Thranduil just stood there on the sidewalk looking as the car drove away. Bard looked back and saw how Thranduil became smaller and smaller until he disappeared. He pressed his back to the seat, and looked out the window towards the beautiful  _Rivendell_  but he was not paying attention. How could he when his vision was clouded with tears? 

Both of them thought that they will not waste their semester and summer vacation. That they would live it to the fullest because after all; absence makes the heart grow fonder.  

 

 _The Storytelling Bar_  was a place, four blocks from Gold’s apartment, where people would go to have a drink, a smoke and hear people narrate. From chapters, short stories, poetry and even music. Every two weeks there was open-mic where people would recite their slam poetry among other things and once a month there would be a local band. It was a place where people would go to get opportunities or just relax and have a drink.

The light was dim, perfect for secret encounters and whispers. 

Gold was invited by his father's friend Azog. A man with lack of sun on his skin, and two scars: one goes from his right eye, down to his jaw and the other scar went bellow that same eyes, crossing his cheek and lip and stopping just above his chin. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt with the first three buttons open revealing his hairy chest and a gold chain with a profile medallion of a wolf's head… it wasn't quite a wolf but something more beastly. That was the symbol of his group and he was their leader. One of his hands had a black leather glove on top of his crossed leg while the other hand was around a glass of scotch. He was leaning back, looking at Gold who didn’t want to be there. 

They looked like two pieces of a puzzle with different corners but it was obvious that they came from the same box. Azog could tell by Gold's golden eyes that there was something about to snap. He was just looking at the empty glass of scotch that Azog provided since the owner owed him a lot of money. His black curls were over his forehead and it looked like he just got out of bed. Azog hadn't seen him like that. Usually Gold's son was just like him: proud and sharp and it showed in their stance. Azog moved his shaved head towards the stage where an old guy took a stool, sat on it and started reciting something. 

He was still cursing the day he owned Gold's father a favor because now he was babysitting his son. 

The old man started to speak over the jazzy music that turned into a soft violin melody. His voice was old but it went well with the narration. Gold knew very well what the story was:  _Sarrasine_ by Honré de Balzac. His eyes were fixed on the surface of the table as he kept listening. Azog glanced at Gold and forgot all about the old man. Something else caught his attention.

The story was about confusing reality with appearances.

It starts with the narrator, who was attending an evening reception given by Count and Countess, looking out the window when he heard the origins of the mansion's owner. There he notices an old man, who the family was very devoted to. When the man sits next to the narrator's guest, he saw the woman he liked and rushed her out because he knew who the old man was and promised her to tell her the story to see if he could win her over. The next day he starts the story about  _Sarrasine_ , a passionate, artistic young man who became the prodigy of a famous sculptor. Since he was very talented, he won a competition and goes to  _Eriador_  in  _Rivendell_ where he sees a theatre performance featuring  _Zambinella_. He falls madly in love with her and goes to all of her performances and starts creating a clay mold of her. After spending time with her at a party,  _Sarrasine_ attempts to seduce  _Zambinella_. She is reticent and suggests that she has a dangerous secret. But that doesn't stop him and believes that she is the ideal woman so he develops a plan to kidnap her from a party. When he arrives, he sees her but… she is dressed as a man.  _Sarrasine_ goes to talk to _Zambinella_ 's patron and he tells the young man that "she" is actually a  _castrato_  (a man who gets his testicles removed from childhood so that the testosterone doesn't affect the voice and can keep singing higher notes in the opera since women couldn't participate.) But  _Sarrasine_ refused to believe and went to look for her but  _Zammbinella_ confirms it.  _Sarrasine_ was outraged and tried to kill  _Zambinella_ but failed when one of the patron's men came in and kills the young sculptor. When the story is over the narrator tells the lady that the old man was in fact  _Zambinella_. 

The woman didn’t like the story and leaves the narrator. 

"That's it!" Gold had an epiphany. He knew what he had to do. This was definitely going to resolve his problem. Azog’s curiosity sparked like a fire because he couldn't help but find it interesting how wickedly Gold smiled and how bright his eyes shined with madness. 

It was time to eliminate Gold's  _Zambinella_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are little interactions between Thran and Bard, but I promisse you that things will get more interesting as the chapters come.   
> Five more chapters!!!!


	17. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter but I just love my ship!

The semester ran smoothly. Lindir, Haldir and Beorn returned from their vacations and they spent as much time as possible with each other since it was their last semester together. Thranduil participated in many activities around campus and Celeborn, Galadriel's ex-husband, introduced him to many famous artists that live around the world when they would go to different exhibitions. He was so into the art world that he felt so overwhelmed, so happy. Thranduil definitely fitted there and he was learning so much. 

Bard and Thranduil would text each other as much as they could. They would send pictures and videos of what was happening around them and they would call each other at least three times a week just to see how they were. It was going so well! Sure, they missed each other but in their hearts, they knew that everything was going to be OK. Plus, they were so busy doing their stuff that time flew by in the blink of an eye. Thranduil had improved so much in his skills and the satisfaction was so rewarding that it brought tears to his eyes. Thranduil didn't regret a single thing. At the end of the semester he went to explore the new cultures and absorbed as much information as he could. 

 

Back in Gondor, Bard auditioned for every roll he could get his hands on and Thorin would tag along and auditioned together; sometimes for the same roll. And even if neither would get the parts it was part of the experience and it was all fun. They were still young and they had a few years to graduate but they felt like they should do something to set their futures in motion. That summer they gave it their all. When Thorin got a minor roll and Bard got to be an understudy for the antagonist, (Finally, something!) Bilbo went to see them. Bard never got to be on the stage and Thorin was visible for like one scene. But when it was done they went to the nearest bar to celebrate, just the three of them. 

Bilbo noticed how happy Thorin looked that he was doing something that he loved. It actually made  _him_  happy. Still not knowing where they were standing in terms of a relationship even though they were “sort of dating” (if going to all of Thorin’s plays, help him audition and help him study was considered going on dates) and sleeping together. Thorin never called him his boyfriend or even lover out loud. He knew Thorin had feelings for him, he could see it in his small smiles. Bilbo knew that Thorin was never the best at expressing his thoughts and feelings to other people, only on the stage one could see the life in his eyes and he had no choice but to accept that. But he would be lying to himself if he said that it didn't bother him. He shouldn't need to  _ask_ , right? 

Suddenly Thorin looked up and gave a big smile at someone who entered. It was a girl and Bilbo could recognize her from the play. She walked towards them and gave Thorin a hug. "You were amazing!" Thorin smiled and laughed. "And you too, Bard!" and she placed a hand over Bard’s shoulder. No one batted an eye except for Bilbo but he just took a sip from his drink and looked away. 

The girl looked at Bilbo and smiled. Thorin looked down and then at Bard who had his eyes fixed at him. It was his job to introduce him since they were  _something_. "Belle, this is Bilbo, my  _friend_ from the university." Bard chocked on his drink and had a cough fit. Bilbo wasn't surprised but he was sure as hell disappointed. 

Not only at Thorin but at himself.

Hope is for fools. 

"Bard, are you ok?" asked Belle, concerned.  Bard nodded and gave her an awkward smile. 

The girl went back to Thorin with a smile. She kept flirting and Thorin didn't seem to mind even though Bilbo was in front of him. Bard was about to say something when Bilbo finished the drink in one gulp. "I have to go. I have stuff to do. It was nice meeting you, Belle. You were wonderful." he said with sincerity and she smiled and blushed a bit. He looked at Thorin. "Have fun," and walked away.

Bilbo had to push himself between people because it was crowded. He didn't even let Thorin said anything before he left. He decided to walk instead of asking for an UBER. He needed to clear his head but the only question that was roaming that brain of his was:  _What the hell is wrong with Thorin?_  Bilbo liked him so much that it hurt. He should have seen this coming and he felt like an idiot.  _What is wrong with me?_

"Bilbo!" yelled Thorin, jogging behind him. "Wait!" But Bilbo kept walking until Thorin grabbed his arm. "I said wait." he said panting. "Why are you leaving?" Bilbo was really trying not to scream at him. It took every inch of restrain. 

"I'm tired." he whispered. He wasn't looking at Thorin.

"But it's still early." How can Thorin not read the atmosphere? How can he be so inconsiderate?

"I meant I am tired of  _this_." Bilbo glared at Thorin and he let go.

Thorin scratched his head. "If this about Belle, I'm sorry." Bilbo raised his hand and Thorin closed his mouth. 

Bilbo looked up and let out a frustrating groan. "Yes and no. I don't care that girl flirts with you but what bothers me is that you didn't do anything to stop it even though it was in front of me. Aren't we more than  _friends?"_

Oh, god how he hates being jealous. It’s one of those feelings that he believes are primitive since he never experienced it until now… it made him realize how much he did care for Thorin.  

Thorin grunted in frustration. "Look, I only said that because-" 

"Thorin, you and I know how  _I_  feel about you but why are you making it so hard to express a single feeling towards me? I understand that you can be very reserved but a little confirmation every once in a while, would be very fucking nice… it's hard to know when you never say anything!" 

Bilbo didn't want to compare his "relationship" with Bard's but it was so hard. Bard did so much for Thranduil and he even admitted that what he did wrong. That's called growth. Bilbo knew that he would have done the same for Thorin but he couldn't help but ask if Thorin would have done the same for him. 

The fact that Bilbo doubted Thorin was the problem.

"I thought you knew how I felt! We have sex all the time! We have fun! If you feel insecure then just ask!" Bilbo felt a bit of humiliation as those words came out of the mouth he kissed so many times and it released part of the anger he had inside.

"I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING ASK!" Thorin was shocked at how Bilbo reacted. "I make sure that you know about my feelings because I  _show_  it! I am not ashamed of expressing any of my feelings! It's not about insecurities, damn it! AND SEX IS NOT A TOOL TO EASE MY HEART AND MIND! I just need to know if I'm not wasting my fucking time!"

Thorin scoffed and got angry. "Then maybe we should just take a break!" Bilbo left his mouth open.

He just stood there. His chest hurt and he could feel the tears coming up. "The only thing I wanted was for you to just show me some affection, something that wasn’t just your fucking boner but if it's so  _fucking_  hard for you, if you can't even consider doing that and the only solution is to take a break then you just answered my question. Forget the stupid break. It's over. Don't call me. Don't look for me." he turned around and started walking.

Thorin grabbed again his arm but Bilbo pushed him away. "Bilbo!"

"Stop it! I've made up my mind. You really are an insensitive jerk." 

Thorin would never forget the hate in Bilbo's flooded eyes and it broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much Bardul in this chapter but I just love strolling through other characters place in my fics. I feel like it give a sense of real story to the fic. Sure, this is a Baduil fic but a little bit of drama from others enriches the story. I hope you all liked it! More will come!  
> Four more chapters!


	18. Damaged Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, things will get extra good. You'll see!

Finally, it was time to go home. 

Thranduil had decided to come back early and surprise Bard. Tauriel had filled in the details about when and where Bard was going to perform in the  _Beren and_ _Luthien_  play. He had gotten the roll of Beren because the one who was supposed to be the lead got laryngitis. When Thranduil got to the local theater, Tauriel was there waiting for him. When she saw him she ran and hugged him. She missed him so much! When they broke the hug, she fanned her eyes with her hands to try to stop the tears as she laughed and sniffled. Thranduil saw that even though she looked the same ol' Tauriel, she was different. A year can do that. A year that he can't get back to be with his friends…  _no_. There was no time for those kinds of thoughts. 

He was so nervous and excited. Yes! It was time to see him! His heart couldn't beat any faster and at some point, he thought that he was going to faint. 

The play was a success. Bard was fantastic as Beren! Just once had Thranduil saw him in his element and it was for short period of time but now, watching from a distance and in secret he could appreciate his lover's talent and it made him fall in love with him more because Thranduil knows how it feels to do something that is so important. When it was over Thranduil was the first one to stand up and start clapping.

Tauriel and Thranduil waited outside of the theater and he saw how Bard was talking to the director. He looked so pleased and Bard was nodding and smiling. Bard looked so comfortable just standing in one place. His hair was longer than the last time he had saw him and he pushed it back with his fingers and then kept talking with them. Watching Bard from afar was very intriguing. 

Tauriel whispered to him to hide and to wait her signal.

 

For Bard things couldn't get any better. The director was pleased with his performance and realized that the casting director really should have made him the first choice. She didn't know what was going through his head when he cast the laryngitis guy. Bard said that the guy was a good actor and it was a pity that she didn't have the chance to see his performance. 

The director placed her hand over his shoulder and said, "Bard, humbleness is a good virtue but expressing too much of it will make people underestimate you and not recognize your talent. Maybe where you grew up is something to be proud of but in the acting world is a trait that might prevent you from getting opportunities." 

Bard smiled and pushed his hair back with his fingers. Just because he wasn't raised in the wealthiest environment doesn't mean his upbringing was a limitation especially when his mother was the one who helped him get where he was now despite his father's harsh words and actions. "Manoj Arora said: ' _Do not go by my humble beginnings. Be wary of my enormous vision_.' I know who I am and where I'm headed and I am ready to show the world what I can bring but I'm not going to let it change me." 

The director smiled and chuckled. "Such big words for someone so young and barely beginning. I'll see you later, Bard." and with that she left. 

Bard had to admit that her words got to him but he just looked up at the night sky and kept walking towards the end of the alley where the front of the theater was. He took his phone out and went to dial Thranduil's number when someone said his name. Tauriel, looking as beautiful as ever, walked towards him and gave him a hug. Since Thranduil updated her with what happened she decided to give him a chance to prove that wasn't a complete jerk.

But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to test him from time to time. "You were wonderful!" 

Bard returned the hug and thanked her. He was still not sure where both of them were on terms of friendship. It was pretty clear that Thranduil came first and he was still a bit scared of her. He admired her loyalty but it made him more cautious. "I didn't know you were coming. I was about to call Thranduil." she let out a big laugh. Bard was confused.

"I love being me right now." and then Tauriel took Thranduil's arm and pulled him making him stagger a bit. 

Bard almost dropped his phone in shock. Tauriel had the biggest grin she could ever make as she looked at both of them. Bard hugged him so hard that Thranduil went  _umph_ _!_  As his breath was taken away by the impact of Bard's body clashing on him and then his arms locking so tightly. "You’re here!" 

"Yes…" he said with difficulty. 

"You're here!" Thranduil nodded and Bard let go. Thranduil gasped some air and coughed. "Oh, god I'm sorry!" Thranduil smiled and composed himself. Bard grabbed Thran's shoulder and gave him a big kiss and Thranduil placed his hand on his hip and pulled him closer. He loved feeling his lover's body against his. Then Bard's hand moved up to Thran's neck and deepened the kiss. They went like that for a long two minutes until Tauriel cleared her throat. 

Tauriel Silvan was not about to be a third-wheel. 

The rest of the summer was pure bliss. Tauriel quickly got tired of them. She and Elrond tried their best to have a little bit of Thranduil all to themselves but they were just beginning their relationship and all they wanted was to be with each other.

 One day Tauriel sat him down.

"I know that Bard is your boyfriend-" Thranduil smiled and looked down. "Stop that. Anyway, I get it. If he was my boyfriend I would be on top of him 24/7. I mean… damn… if he was my boyfriend…" Tauriel bit her thumbnail and let out a sigh.

"Focus!" Elrond snapped his fingers in front of Tauriel's face. 

She snapped out of it and cleared her throat. "Like I was saying, we want to be with you. Just you. He had you all to himself that winter but now it's our-" she pointed at Elrond and herself and Elrond nodded. "time to have you." 

Thranduil looked down and nodded. Elrond sat next to him and patted his thigh. "We just miss you. We didn't see you for a year. Surely you can understand that." Thranduil gave him a weak smile and nodded. "We are not saying that you should cancel all your plans with Bard but just take us into consideration, ok?" Elrond’s voice was sweet and caring and it did make Thranduil feel better. 

He was so lucky to have them as friends. They care about him so much! How lucky can he get? Now that he had them in front of him, a little bit pissed and a little bit jealous of Bard, he realized how lonely he was back in  _Rivendell_. He hadn't noticed or didn't want to notice because he was busy and the Bard situation shocked him beyond belief. He missed Tauriel’s rants and her latest boy crush and he missed Elrond’s playing his ukulele, dedicating songs to Celebrían and his attempts to calm the wild fire that was Tauriel. He was, after all, the voice of reason of the three. 

They were at the dorm since neither of them moved away. Tauriel pulled the desk chair and sat in front of them, crossed her long legs and pushed her bright auburn hair back. "So, Elrond how was your date with Celebrían." 

Elrond swallowed saliva. She already knew how it went but so far Celebrían haven't called Elrond. Not because the date went back but because it went so good that she was kind of scared. Tauriel knew this information but Elrond didn't. Of course, Celebrían told Tauriel, they were roommates! But that never crossed Elrond’s mind.

"You went on a date with Celebrían?" Thranduil was shocked and happy. "Tell me how it went!" now the spot light was on Elrond and his heart was beating fast.

"Well, I took her to a bookstore where I offered her to buy her a book and then we went to see a movie at the drive-in." He blushed and covered his face with his hands. "I screwed up, didn't I?" Tauriel rolled her eyes and Thranduil looked at his best friend with worry but his gaze went to Tauriel who winked at him. 

"No-no. I'm sure you didn't. It sounds very lovely!" Thranduil tried to comfort him. "What book did she pick? What movie did you guys see?" 

Elrond's hand fell on his thighs. "She picked  _Speak_  by Laurie Halse. I've never heard of it but she looked at it for a while until she made up her mind. It felt personal so I didn't read the back of it." Tauriel took out her phone and started typing until she let out a frustrating sigh. Celebrían didn't tell her about the book or what it was about, so she googled it. Elrond continued. "She said that someone had recommended it to her. I was just happy that she picked a book. I felt silly… and we saw Alfred Hitchcock's  _The Birds_." he let out a small smile. "She would laugh at the scenes because, let's be real, they are kind of silly. That gave me a bit of confidence… but now I’m not sure." 

Suddenly Tauriel got up and walked to the door. "I'll… I'll be right back." and closed the door. But she never came back and never told them why she left.

 

Thranduil was still hesitant to tell his family about Bard. They have always kept a neutral opinion about queer community, especially about bisexuals. He decided, in the end, after his father and mother came to visit to keep it to himself in the meantime. Just in case things turn south. He was pretty sure that the one who was going to take it seriously was his father since Thranduil was an only child and there were occasions where he talked about grandchildren. His mother would hush him and say that Thranduil was still young to be thinking about kids and that she was still too young to be a grandmother. Thran never considered the possibility of kids but… what if? No. He was thinking too much into the future. It was time to enjoy the present. 

 

The new semester in Gondor U was like a breath of fresh air. He really missed the halls, the class rooms, the people, his professors, even the damn pigeons. That moment he realized he can now appreciate everything. Thran was so lucky that he had experience so many moments these past few years. He even felt like had grown a bit. Now he was smiling more, getting more praise for his hard work and even his roommate was being nicer saying that he was now more organized than before. Things looked good for Elrond and Celebrían. She was hanging now more with them than before and she looked comfortable. It was obvious that something was growing. It was more noticeable with Elrond, the way he looked at her when she talked, how he was still hesitant to hold her hand in public because he felt like she was way out of his league. She was the most beautiful in his eyes and it was obvious that other people were wondering what the hell she was thinking. 

For Celebrían it was either: boys wanted her like a trophy and some couldn't handle the pressure of going out with a girl that most men wanted. In the end it was the jealousy that broke her previous relationship. At first, when she looked at Elrond, she thought that he was just another boy who liked her too much for her looks and never actually paid attention to him. He was just another of her favorite roommate's friend. 

But she had to admit that he was adorable when he asked her out on a date and they ended up at the bookstore. There’s a first time for everything, right? When he offered to buy her whatever book she wanted and saw  _Speak_  she didn't know how to react. Her psychologist had given her a list of books that might help for her situation. Ever since what happened five years ago, when she was only a teenager… things never got normal; she still had nightmares… she still feels damaged… though she was comfortable posing naked to her mother's class. It's her comfort zone. No one is allowed to enter unless she commands it. But when Elrond looked at her she didn't feel that way. He doesn't look at her like she something to possess, he looks at her like she is more… like she is human. It took some time to even process those feelings and now… every time she walked in a room and Elrond looks at her, she sees how he smile and his eyes sparkle and she can't help but to think  _that simile is for me._

Tauriel noticed how she was falling for Elrond and the hesitation. She had to say something. 

"Babe, that guy worships the ground you walk on. If you're not serious then please, stop before it's too late." Celebrían respected Tauriel to a level where she even considered not going on more dates with Elrond in fear on causing a rift in their friendship. “I love you, but he is my friend too and I know how serious he is towards you.” 

Celebrían was in her pajamas and a messy bun. Tauriel had finished taking a bath so she smelled like soap and tooth paste. “I’m afraid of those words. ‘ _worship the ground you walk on.’_  You know how other men reacted when they realized I am… damaged goods. I don’t want it to happen again…” she looked down at her nails. She couldn’t bare it…

Tauriel took a deep and angry breath and tackled Celebrían onto her bed. Her red and wet hair tickled her roommate’s cheek and now the smell of soap was filling her nostrils. She could see the anger in Tauriel’s eyes. “Listen to me,” Tauriel pinched Celebrían’s nose, making her wince in pain. “You are  _not_  damaged goods, you hear me? Your worth as a human being is not tied with your horrible past and not in the thoughts of other men who are too shitty and immature to have a decent thought.” Celebrían’s eyes watered. “Elrond will  _never_  think like that and I’m not saying it because he is my friend, I am saying it because I would never allow it.” Then she threw her body on top of Celebrían’s. 

Celebrían sniffled and chuckled. “Oh, god! Tauriel! You’re heavy!”

“Punishment!” and then the tickle war started.

Now she can't wait to see him. They haven't kissed and for her that was weird. Usually guys would want to suck her face even before the date would start but Elrond was taking things too  _slow_. She had to confront him about it.

"When are you going to kiss me?" Elrond choked on his own saliva. Celebrían was unfazed. "You like me, I like you. When is this happening?" Elrond sat down on his bed, shocked.

"You said you like me…" she could see his cheeks turning pink and she could feel hers getting hot too.  _This guy..._  She thought.

Celebrían scratch the back of her head making her bracelets jingle. "I mean, we have been on our fifth date and this is the most I've been with anyone and I’ve gotten further with people way before that." she sat next to him and touched his hand. "Why haven't you kissed me?"

Elrond looked down at her hand over his and thought that being this happy wasn't possible and that he would wake up from a cruel dream. He had considered kissing her but… "I just… don't want to disappoint you." he wanted to crawl under a rock. "I'm just happy being next to you."

Celebrían saw how serious he was even though he wasn't looking at her. With her other hand she touched his chin and pushed it up slightly until she could see it completely but his eyes weren't looking at her. "Look at me," she whispered. His dark eyes moved until they met her light ones. "That's not enough for  _me_." she said sincerely. He looked away. "Hey, hey… please look at me. I want you." his face got hotter. "I really do. I want to touch you. I want to  _be_  with you." Her hand traveled over his dark long hair and he took it and kissed her palm. She lost her breath. Even though Tauriel had said those amazing words to her, in the back of her mind she felt like she had to show him that she was not  _damaged._

Such sweetness. 

It ached her heart. Celebrían really did like him a lot. Both of them got closer to each other until their lips touched so softly. Elrond's heart beat so fast he got dizzy and Celebrían chuckled. He looked up seriously and it threw her off guard. He looked so  _hot_. "I will treasure you." he kissed her hand again. "Will you treasure me?" 

She nodded so fast she got dizzy and he smiled and that made her heart beat faster. Celebrían just met her match. If Tauriel was there she would have yelled from the top of her lungs,  _FUCKING FINALLY!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?  
> Now you get to know Celebrian a little bit more.  
> I want to say that the topic that this chapter touches is very delicate and I wanted to be as respectful as possible.   
> I hope you all liked it!


	19. L'art pour l'art

On a late Thursday night Thranduil got an e-mail from Gold.

Bard was lying on his boyfriend's bed, reading his notes for a class. Thranduil's roommate was at the library studying so they had the room to themselves. The roommate asked if they had ever done something on his bed and Thranduil said no, pleased with the response, he asked to maintain the PDA on a minimum when the three of them were inside. But it was never a problem because their schedules prevented them from being in the same place for more than an hour. 

It was an invitation to the opening of his new exhibition here, in Gondor. Actually there were various e-mails about the same thing, each one with the same date but Thranduil never opened. Finally he caved and accepted the invitation; mostly because it was on a Friday and he never took classes on a Friday. It was actually a surprise that he was still trying to contact him considering how cold Gold was last semester; he had stopped the unwanted requests for dates, never engaged on a conversation and he was always out or on his room. He thought his ex-roommate had gotten the multiple hints and it actually made his last semester very peaceful… even though Thranduil always felt Gold’s gaze on him.

But Thranduil realized that Gold was many things, except predictable.

"Hey, Bard?" Bard looked. "I just got an invitation to go to this gallery. Would you like to come with me?" Bard looked up, trying to remember if he had plans but sadly he did.

"I'd love to but I promised Thorin I would help with some lines." Thranduil placed the phone on his desk and cuddled next to Bard. He kept reading his notes but placed his hand on Thran's head and played with his hair.

"He is sure taking most of your time." Bard nodded and closed the notebook and let out a sigh.

"Thorin is… trying his best to keep himself busy. His break up with Bilbo was very rough." Thranduil raised his thick eyebrows in surprised.

Bard loved those eyebrows.

"Oh, you haven't told me about this. No wonder I haven't seen the three of you together."

Bard slid down until they were both lying on the bed but Bard slid farther until his cheek was pressed against Thran's chest. He liked hearing his heart beat. Thran pushed his arm under Bard's head so that he could be more comfortable. "It's not my place to share other people's problems. It's their business, not mine." Thranduil nodded. "But it does affect me. I miss them." Thranduil kissed his lover's forehead and Bard pulled him closer. "I want to go with you but Thorin needs me more. I feel like they are secretly telling me to choose. They both want me to be in each other's life and it's so hard when they want me to be with them all the time." Bard looked up. "Sometimes I use you as an excuse to be with neither when they asked at the same time. Sorry." Thranduil scoffed and smiled.

"It's ok but don't lie to your friends. I'm pretty sure one day it will bite you in the ass." Thranduil said as a matter of fact.

Bard smirked and pinched Thran's butt cheek. "Speaking of ass." Thranduil laughed and Bard pinched them again and they started wrestling and playing on top of the bed until Bard bit softly Thran's neck and he let out a moan. Bard started playing with Thran's nipples and both their members started to grow as they kept playing. Thranduil got on top of Bard and Bard unbuttoned his jeans to take it out until their heard someone opening the door. Thran's roommate didn't notice the event because he was speaking over the phone.

He sounded very angry. "I told you a thousand times that if you do not do your part of the project I will not write your name on it! I already talked to the professor about it! No-no! _NO!_ Don't give me that cheap excu-" he stopped when he saw Thranduil and Bard laying on the bed, pressing some pillows over their crotches and trying to act natural. "I'll call you later—I said later! Do your fucking part!" he hung up and crossed his arms. "I texted you. This was a mutual agreement. I don’t want to this mess." Thran apologized and said that his phone was on vibrate and on the desk.

Thranduil walked Bard out and both of them started laughing. "Your roommate seriously hates me." he chuckled.

"He has always been like this." said Thranduil and Bard kissed him while chuckling.

“Well, I have to go. I want to take a bath and go out with Bilbo…” he got up and zipped his jeans and combed his dark hair with his fingers. How can a movement so mundane like that be so sexy? Thranduil accompanied him to the door and Bard pecked his lips.

"Well, I'll see you later. I love you." and Bard closed the door before either of them had the chance to process what just happened.

 

Finally the day had arrived and Thranduil was walking to the location Gold had sent him through e-mail. He had texted Bard when he was leaving but the never talked about the _I love you_ part. Thranduil did love him—god he fucking did—but now that it was out in the open things seem very serious. The lovely haze was clearing and he started to see clearly his desires: a future with Bard.

Bard had texted him that he was with Bilbo and they were on their way to grab a bite and that he wished that he had fun at the opening. Thranduil texted back saying that he was just going to enter, look for Gold, greet him and leave. He wouldn’t stay more than an hour.

The place the GPS send him looked closed and even abandoned. It was night so it made it look more sinister. Thranduil didn't even think twice since it was Gold and Gold always had something under his sleeves. He was never a performance guy and Thranduil never seen him making an installation. Well, people change, he guessed.

Just like art.

Just like him. He had to learn the hard way that just because you are good at a specific art medium and a size (in Thranduil’s case drawing.) doesn’t mean that an art piece will work.

A comfort zone in art is a hard place to leave.

For his last project he had made three 24”x36” drawings about Bard’s body. It only showed from the chin down (in different poses—having in mind Michelangelo’s _ignidi_ ) but anyone who knew Bard would say that was him. The charcoal lines were rough and smooth where it needed to be. For the background Thran had a hard time. But taking the artists he chose as inspiration he filled them with black, making the whites and grey pop and the body parts with shadows blend as if it disappeared.

Like an invitation to that dark side.

It was so erotic and mysterious that the professors were at amazed the details but Gold said: “This isn’t an anatomy class. _L'art pour l'art_ or for those who don’t understand,” there was some annoying murmurs from the class mates. “Art for the sake of art is just a cheap excuse for people who don’t have a grasp on the importance of how art works.” Thranduil never felt so offended and humiliated. It was true that he didn’t had a social or moral message to show but art for art is just as valued. But he was so shocked that he didn’t have a comeback and that added doubts on the professor’s final thoughts.

If you can’t back your own art then there is a serious problem.

“It’s a wonderful piece of art, Thranduil but taking into consideration Gold’s words there is something missing.”

Thranduil looked down at his hands, still stained with charcoal. He was angry. He worked so hard… Thranduil looked at Gold, who was smirking and took a deep breath. _This is just a class. You can do this. You just have to show them how Thranduil works!_

Oh, and he did!

It clicked in his head, he went to Gold.

“If you had to choose one, which one would it be?” Gold looked at Thranduil and then at the art pieces.

“Neither.”

“Perfect.” It left Gold speechless.

For the next exhibition Thranduil had made a 10 foot by 8 foot drawing or a pose of a man, all in charcoal with the exact details but _rougher_ … it was a man crawling towards the audience but this time there was a face. He made the shadows of the face so dark that there were no details for the eyes, just pure shadow. The face was stoic but there was defiance in it. It was chilling. So much black made it seemed infinite.

“Art for the sake of art is not a cheap trick. It’s the purest of forms. It will crawl towards to audience, challenging to think beyond a message.” Thranduil stood beside the huge drawing like a proud owner. “Art itself is political and belongs to the people and that’s why it doesn’t belong to a specific cause. It is very hard to give a meaning to the term Art because it’s everything and at the same time nothing so my message is that, like Jerzy Kosinski said: “ _The principle of true art is not to portray, but to evoke_.” When you feel something greater than a thought then the artist had fulfilled its task.”

As Thranduil spoke he got goosebumps and misty eyes. He loved his work and it showed. Gold was digging his nails into his palms making them bleed a bit. Yet again, he saw the bastard that took a way Thranduil but bigger and more intimidating.

Oh, and of course Thranduil’s piece got published on a magazine.

 

"Oh, you made it!" said a voice from behind. Gold was standing behind him and it made Thranduil jump. Why was he out there? Shouldn't he be inside? "You've arrived just in time!" he clasped his hands together. His black curls were combed back and he was wearing a white buttoned shirt with his sleeves rolled back, three buttons undone and black pants. "Everyone is inside." 

Thranduil hesitated. There was something in Gold's eyes that seem different but he couldn't place a finger on it. Suddenly the door open and an older man, dressed the same way as Gold but with a golden medallion hanging from his neck. Where have he seen him before…?

Gold walked past him and looked back. "Come," and Thranduil fallowed. The guy greeted both of them at the door and when he closed it the room went pitch black.

Thranduil called for Gold's name but no one answered. This was too weird and he was not in the mood for a performance or anything related. There was no music and he could feel that he was alone. There was no public, there was no _everyone_. What is happening?

Suddenly a spotlight appeared illuminating a crimson tight seat and back chair. It looked antique. Then another spotlight illuminated a gold Austrian theater curtain that went across the whole room. It was definitely a performance but where are the people? Where is Gold? Thranduil walked closer to the seat and examined it. It was beautiful. He touched it and it was soft. Slowly the curtain started to rise and Thranduil could see a pair of white legs on top of a marble stand that was three feet high. It was a marble sculpture. The details were incredible. He got closer because he was so drawn to it because the beauty was hypnotizing.

When the curtain revealed the whole sculpture Thranduil took a step back. The sculpture had his face. He took another and when he turned to leave someone stopped him. The older man was there with the whitest smile he has ever seen and two deep scars that gave him chills. Then he remembered where had seen him. Lindir and Haldir, back in _Rivendell,_ mentioned that the Gold family had connections with the mafia, especially with "Azog." the name slipped his lips and quickly took a step back. The grin winded.

Azog grabbed his arm and pulled him to the chair. "Why don't you take a seat? The show is about to start." the he disappeared.

Gold appeared and stood next to his sculpture. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he looked up at it as if he was in love with it. "I drew inspiration from Michelangelo's _The Dying Slave,"_ Thranduil noticed the posture was almost the same but instead of the original, this one was completely naked. "And the _Ecstasy of Saint Teresa_ of Bernini." Suddenly Gold laughed. "Why am I explaining this? You already knew the similarities. You were always so smart…" The face was his face but there was a twist in it. It was as if it was in pure lust, ecstasy… Thranduil has never shown that face to him… he wasn't even sure he had even made that face… But there was something there that neither of the sculpture mentioned had: an arrow across the chest, where the heart is supposed to be.

"What is this?" Asked Thranduil though he was afraid to ask. Gold grinned and Thran gripped the edge of the chair. There was no time to call anyone, he didn't know where Azog was and was sure that he would stop him.

"I love you," Thranduil cringed and looked at Gold who noticed the disgust in his face and fueled his rage. "You drive me crazy, you know!" he pressed his hands over his face and let out a big scream. When he took them out there was definitely madness there. "I've done everything for you to notice me! I even finished this because of you! A year I've been blocked because I couldn't find the right face for it but then you walked in and you were perfect! Perfect for _me_! But you never gave me the light of day! Why? We are perfect for each other! I am Smaug Gold! I have everything anyone can ask for! Anyone would be lucky enough to be with me!" he was panting. His screams echoed in the room. Thranduil had stopped breathing. Then Gold cleared his throat and looked up again. "But he will never disappoint. He will stay beautiful forever, he will never betray me." He touched the toes with his fingertips. "I just have to do what Sarrasine tried to do but failed…" Thranduil tried to remember where he heard that name. The shock of it all was making it impossible to think straight… "You're my Zambinella… and I need to get rid of you in order to be happy." Gold smiled gently and a tear rolled down Thranduil's cheek in fear.


	20. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. It's one of the few that has a lot of action.  
> One more chapter until this whole thing is over!

A ringtone suddenly echoed through the dark room.

It startled Thranduil and he looked back. Azog gave both of them his white and broad back as he took the call. He whispered, only making a few words audible: _alright, perfect…_. Gold was looking at Thranduil thinking what a pity that he had to die. If only he would have been with him none of this would have happened and both of them would have been happy.

But this is for the best.

Azog looked back at Gold and nodded. Gold nodded back and smiled.

"Gold, please… this is madness…"

"The purest kind of love," he said as if it was a compliment. "If only you could appreciate all I've done for you. If only you could understand… then you would know why I'm doing this." Gold walked towards Thranduil. Every inch of his body wanted to get up and start running away from this madman.

"I never lead you on… I don't understand how you got this idea…" Gold placed both hands inside his pocket and sighed.

"Is there any explanation for love?" he smiled a tender one.

Thranduil glared. "This is not love!" his deep voice echoed through the room, just like the ringtone. It gave Gold goosebumps. Such passion!

"I'm doing all of this for you! How can this not be love?" He got closer and Thranduil got up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Gold looked past Thranduil. The door opened and closed with a loud bang. "Ah! Just in time!" he clasped his hands together. "Now the real madness begins."

Thranduil looked back and gasped. Azog had Bard's hands behind his back and he pushed him forward. His whole body hit the floor so hard it made him groan in pain. Bard looked up, he had his eye swollen, a broken nose and blood coming out of his lip and hair line. Thranduil tried to get to him but Gold stopped him by grabbing his arm. He was shocked when he felt muscles. Not as delicate as he thought.

Was Gold going to kill them both?

Thranduil didn't feel fear… but anger… slowly he moved his head towards Gold and Gold smiled as he saw the madness in Thran's eyes. Yes! This is it! His icy blue eyes felt like sweet painful daggers in his heart and he loved it. "Now you know how I feel…" his lip trembled as he said the words. Gold touched Thranduil's pale face, it was damp from sweat but he didn't mind. The only thing he wanted was a kiss that would accompany him forever. Thranduil protested but Gold forcibly kissed him. His lips were as he imagined… soft. But then a piercing pain made him scream and retreat. Thran bit his lips and yanked a piece of skin. Blood rushed down Gold's chin and hands as he tried to stop it.

In that moment Thranduil realized that he would do _anything_ to protect Bard. Suddenly Thran felt two strong hands wrap around his neck, chock him. Azog had sprung into action the minute he heard Gold scream. By instinct he tried to grab the hands and pull them away but they were so tightly grasped that it was impossible. Like trap for bears. "Stop!" said Gold while holding his mouth. Thranduil collapsed on the floor, wheezing in pain when those big hands released him. "He is my _Zambinella_ … I'm the one who should finish the job." Azog paused but nodded and took a step back but still remained close enough just in case something goes out of hands. He realized that the blonde kid wasn't going down without a fight.

Gold grabbed Thranduil by his hair and pulled him up, making him hiss in pain. With one glance, Gold gave Azog an order and he walked towards Bard and lifted his body. With one pale hand he grabbed his face and made him watch.

Again, Thranduil felt two hands wrap around his neck and slowly tightening the grip. He was sore from the first choke so this one was even more painful. Gold's eyes were tearing up and a wicked smile started to form. Thran's lungs and throat burned but all he did was look at Bard, who, despite his disfigured face, fear and horror showed in his eyes. He even tried to get to him but Azog had a tight grip on him. Desperation filled their bodies; Bard screamed and begged them to stop. His body might have been beaten but there was no way he was going to just watch. Azog punched Bard again and he fell to his side…

Thranduil couldn’t let this happened. He was not giving up! There was no way! He couldn't let Bard die!

Thranduil looked at Gold's golden and blood shot eyes with anger and with his right hand he grabbed the madman's right wrist and with his left hand he punched his face and kneed his stomach. In that moment he thanked his mother for making him take some self-defense classes before entering college. She said: _Baby, you might think things won't happen to you but the world is like a Jack in the Box. You hear the music and think you can time it so you are confident you will not get scared but as soon as you lower your guard it will pop up and make you scream with its hideous face._

Gold fell instantly.

With a push, Gold fell on his back and Thranduil sat on his stomach and started punching his face with a force that he could hear the flesh tearing and gurgling of the blood accumulating inside his mouth. Thranduil might look delicate but he is not weak! He was never weak! He will fight!

Azog went to grab his gun when he saw how easily Gold went down but as soon as he let go of Bard, Bard used his remaining strength to hit the back of Azog's knees making his lose his balance and drop the gun. The startled scream made Thranduil look up and went to take the gun but both of them ran towards it at the same time, trying to get control of the weapon. The struggled and yanked with all their might; until a gunshot went loose…

Silence.

Tear's fell down Bard's cheek. Thranduil's eyes winded as he saw how Azog's eyes rolled back and fell down with a thud. Thranduil just stood there with the gun pointing at the air where the man was standing.

"Thran…" whispered Bard and Thranduil dropped the gun and ran towards Bard who was in so much pain.

Gold dragged himself towards his sculpture and grabbed it for support, staining it with blood. The sculpture tilted forward as Gold tried to stand up. For Gold everything was in slow motion. As he went back, he could feel like he was floating on clouds as his beloved Thranduil got closer and closer, looking at him with his perfect eyes. As he went back, Gold hugged it making one of the arrows pierced his chest and the rest of it crashing on top of him, breaking in some parts. His death was instant. His dead eyes looked pleased and a sea of blood oozed from his mouth and wounds, flooding the floor.

With the remaining strength, Thranduil helped Bard get up and walked towards the door, where freedom awaited. Both of them weren't processing what happened because there was no time. It was time to get out and get help. Thran was dizzy but in his head he had to pull himself together for Bard. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm going to get you out of here." But as soon as soon as Thranduil opened the door and took his first step outside, a gunshot was fired.

Thranduil fell forward, taking Bard with him. Bard screamed in pain and in horror his lover's name. Azog had taken his last breath to inflict pain one last time before dying. Bard crawled to his side and tried to stop the bleeding but it was too much. "No, no, no, no, no! Thranduil! _THRANDUIL!_ HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"  Tears fell one after the other. People started to gather and some took out their phone to call an ambulance. Others were screaming that they were doctors and checked on Thranduil and Bard.

Thranduil was gasping for air and tried to grab Bard's shirt but the _pain_ … and the _cold…_ suddenly everything went black and Bard went crazy.

 


	21. Mind Over Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter... wow... what a ride!  
> As I was editing this chapter, I hadn't realized that there wont be more editting for this fic and I felt the same feeling I did when I finished Blooming Season.   
> It feels like another child went to college hahaha I know it sounds silly.  
> Thank you all of you for reading and leaving comments that always made my day.  
> I really hope this last chapter was worthy of the wait.  
> I will see you soon in another Barduil fic!  
> See you soon!

Six years passed.  

Bard was six years older, probably wiser and still aching; the memories were too vivid even after all that times. Of course he took therapy. One wouldn’t expect him not too; after all… he did saw the love of his life bleed in front of him. The image will forever hunt his mind—change who he was. The first year was the toughest. He would wake up screaming, sweating a sea and looking in the dark for his loved one… though he was not there. The poor bastard would weep in the comfort of his own arms as he buried himself in his sheets.  

That year he didn’t go to the university.  

First because he was hospitalized and he wasn’t ready to be in the public. His mind wasn’t ready to absorb new information. He even forgot the excitement of playing a character on a stage. It was as if there was no point anymore. And second because it was all over the news.  

The head line went: 

 **The Golden Family Destroyed** : The Son of Gold Found Dead. 

 **The Head of the Gold Family Under Investigation** : The Body of Azog Was Found With The Body of Smaug Gold Son.  

 _Does The Gold Family Have Ties With The Mafia? “_ You will find out after these commercial breaks.” 

 _What Are The Ties Between The Two Young Men and the Gold Family?_  

Now imagine how the internet reacted. Bard couldn’t catch a break and he was bombarded with question about a family that he never paid attention. After a few months of investigation they realized that Thranduil was the connection to the Gold family. They found secret photos taken from afar and even the head of the sculpture’s head was proof enough. Gold went mad. Gold’s father was more ashamed of what the media had to say about his only son than the FBI finding connections to the mafia.  

 

Bard was heading to his recent apartment. After graduation he decided to stay in the city. He found couple of jobs as some minor characters. It was hard those first few years. He had yet made a professional name and the one that was echoing from mouth to mouth was about the tragedy. No one wants that type of publicity.  

When two years passed no one remembered what happened. He could breathe again.  Walk the streets with out hiding.

At first he was afraid of going on a stage. The spotlight of a main character that was constantly on him gave him panic attacks. His psychiatrist had to remind him that no one was looking for him anymore and that he was safe. After that he decided to not be on a stage but instead help behind the curtain.  

Most of his times he helped his friend Thorin.  

Every time Thorin would take a deep breath, go into character and step on the stage, Bard would feel a sharp pain in his chest; almost as he was running out of oxygen. The shadows of the busy back stage weren’t enough for him but it had to do it if he wanted to be part of the theatrical world. It was so sad that he had to excuse himself, cover his mouth and cry.  That’s how much he loved the theatre and how much it killed him.  

He had yet to face his biggest fear: The thought of Thranduil’s incapacity to want him back. It sounded selfish but it was a reality. He hadn’t seen Thranduil for over three years after the incident. Thranduil’s father arranged everything so that his son would study in another university where they specialized on art. It was as if Thran’s father wanted to take him away from everything that made him suffer… 

 

Thranduil had erased some of the most traumatic memories after the incident. The psychiatrist said that after a traumatic event it was common for people to forget. That it was a way for the brain to protect itself. There were times where Thranduil did thought of Bard. He couldn’t get out of his head his face, twisted with fear as everything went black. His father told him that Bard went to see him but as a father, told him to leave because the doctors told him that anything could trigger the horrible memories so he talked to Bard in hope he’d understand. Bard felt angry and demanded to see him as much as possible but it was futile.  

Bard suffered with Thranduil and they should face those memories together but Thranduil’s father had a power that a poor young lad like Bard didn’t have. He didn’t even see Thran’s friends. It was like everyone had disappeared and no one wanted to acknowledge him. It hurt so much and he felt so alone. Not even Bilbo and Thorin could help him since they still wouldn’t settle their difference with each other.

  

One day Bard saw Tauriel with a guy shorter than her and rougher looking that came to one of the plays he was working in. They looked like an odd couple but they looked like two perfect puzzle pieces that one had the color of the sky and the other the color of grass but they were meant to fit together.  

When the play was over he stopped her and she let out a small gasp. Bard looked desperate. “Don’t go, please…”  

Tauriel didn’t know where to look and her eyes were getting teary. Looking at Bard properly for the first time made her feel so awful because Thranduil’s father told her and Elrond not to talk to Bard until everything was settled and that he was going to say when they could talk to him…but three years passed and not a word from that family. 

“…Bard…” she sobbed and hugged him. “I am so sorry!” she kept sobbing and that made him hug her back and burry his face between her neck. She was real. He didn’t feel alone anymore. Someone acknowledged him. Finally they broke the hug and Tauriel took Bard’s face with her hands. “I know where he is.” 

After Tauriel introduced her boyfriend as Kili Durin, (which ringed a bell because Thorin said he had some relatives in the university but he didn’t abounded on the subject) they went to the nearest dinner and there Tauriel explained where and why Thranduil transferred. Bard felt so unfair for both of them but could he really blame Thranduil’s family? Even his mother told him to come back home. To leave the place that hurt him.

“Thranduil asked me every day for you but I was told strictly by Thran’s dad not to say anything until the time came but he never contacted us. Elrond and I haven’t seen Thranduil either, Bard… please don’t get angry at us…” Bard didn’t say anything because what was he supposed to say? But something did cross his mind. 

“Give me his new phone number, please.” And Tauriel gave it to him without hesitation.  

  

Thranduil had graduated but things weren’t the same. His father had moved with him to another country while his mother traveled back and forth. The level of “comfort” his father wanted to give him asphyxiated him to a point where he only felt at peace in the solitude of this new room. He never heard form Bard and when he asked his father to travel back home he would make an excuse and they never went. He would text Tauriel and ask about Bard but she would say that she hadn’t seen him.  

His psychiatrist told him that going back would trigger his memories and he told him. “I remember everything and I have coped with it. My father is the one who still lives on fear. I am ready to go back.” But when Thranduil confronted him he said that it was not wise and that as long as he still pays for his studies he will do as he says.  

He wouldn’t eat or go out. He didn’t enjoy his art anymore and the only thing he had of Bard were his portraits. Thranduil didn’t even dream of Bard anymore and that depressed him. There was one time where he looked in the mirror and didn’t like what he saw. This wasn’t the Thranduil Bard fell in love with. There were dark circles under his eyes, his blond hair had split ends, his skin was dry and there were little effort in his clothes. 

Three years passed and he was lying on his bed when heard his phone ring. He didn’t recognized the phone number so he ignored it. It called a second time and again, he ignored it. The third time he had to pick up to see who it was because, frankly, it was getting annoying.  

“Hello?” he said with a husky voice. There was a pause on the other line. “Hello?” 

“… Thranduil…” Thranduil jumped from the bed so fast he got light headed. “… Thranduil…” Thranduil placed his hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs that were forming in his throat. Tears rolled down and crashed over his fingers. It was his voice… his voice. 

  

And now both of them are together. They live together; something that they hadn’t considered even when they were dating back in their college years. It was very surreal but there they were, throwing a party in their new apartment. It was more Tauriel’s idea. She said: 

“What do you mean you are not throwing a party in this gorgeous apartment?” both Thranduil and Bard just finished doing groceries when Tauriel called… they were doing groceries… Thranduil had to admit that that simple task made him giddy. “This needs a celebration!”  

It was a small party; Thranduil accepted the idea with the condition that they were going to invite those close to them. Tauriel brought his boyfriend, Elrond was with Celebrían, a few friends that Bard made a special connection in those darks years when he was working behind the scenes and Bilbo.  

Now, Bard didn’t tell Bilbo that Thorin was coming because he didn’t know how he would react. He knew that keeping that secret was very shitty but it was time. Bard missed them and it has been years since that accident happened and he was pretty sure that they hadn’t had the closure they needed.  

When Bard got the text that he was waiting at the door, he took a deep breath and expected the worst. Bard was received by a hug and some chips in his face, “Here,” Thorin said. Bars chuckled and took them. 

Of course Bilbo and Thorin made eye contact. Thorin felt two things: his heart giving the biggest skip he has ever felt, making his dizzy and the urge to take Bard by the collar and demand why he didn’t mention anything. But Bilbo did not look surprised. To be honest, he was expecting something like this and he had mentally prepared.  

“Don’t get mad, please. I just wanted to see you and share this moment with both of you.” Bard tried to place his hand on his shoulder but Thorin moved it away. 

“Just because things worked for you doesn’t mean it does for everyone else.” And walked away towards Thranduil. That felt like a stab and Bard felt guilty and angry at the same time. Thranduil looked at Bard and asked him what was wrong with just a look.  

If Bard had learned something from those years is that you don’t leave things unfinished. So he fallowed Thorin, took him by the arm by force and dragged him towards the balcony. Thorin yanked his arm away and Bard closed the sliding doors behind him. Thranduil closed the drapes to give them more privacy.  

“Listen here, Thorin!” The way Bard spoke to him made Thorin close his mouth shut. “You might be right that at this moment things have turned for the better for me but you have forgotten that I had to fight for it!  You and I know the shit storm that was happening in my mind! It's not as simple as mind over matter! It's more complicated than that! I couldn’t even stand on a stage with a spot light on me without having a panic attack because in the back of my mind I thought that they were going to find me! Now I can step on a stage and enjoy the applause we both love and it took years, Thorin… years and now that I can be with Thranduil and live with him and invite my friends so that they can enjoy it with me because … you may never know when it’s going to be the last time you will see them…” tears started to weld up and Thorin felt shame and sadness because  he knew the struggle that Bard faced… he saw how Bard worked behind the curtain as he, himself stepped on the stage. And not only that… Thorin almost lost a dear friend… But he really didn’t know how to be there for him. He didn’t know how to support his friends who was clearly suffering. “I am sorry if I am a bit hopeful to have you two in the same room and enjoy your company at least for a few minutes! I love you but word of advice? Stop getting mad at people for trying to be a little bit selfish when all you have done was you thinking about yourself!” Thorin looked down, both hands in tight grips. “I am not asking you to engage with him in any aspect, I just… want you to be in my life at the same time that Bilbo is… that is all. I do acknowledge that there is something heavy going on between the two of you but please, stay an hour. Let’s catch up, drink a beer or two and, if you want, you can leave…”  

Thorin, being shorter than Bard, made his way to him and hugged him placing his face at the level of his shoulder. “Sorry… it’s just that I… I missed you and … I’ve missed him… I know I can be a shitty friend. Sorry that I’ve been such an asshole but I lost Bilbo and then I almost lost you and I didn’t know how to handle that. I had to think about myself because I knew I would crumble down. I had to push you guys away in order to keep up with my future…” Bard ruffled his hair and they broke the hug. “Please don’t think I wasn’t terrified about what happened… ” 

Bard knew his words were sincere. “Let’s enjoy the night for an hour. I’m gonna get some beers.” Bard opened the doors and the wind moved a bit the drapes and Bilbo saw how Thorin was sniffling and drying his tears. Thorin? Crying? Not even when they saw each other at the hospital when they got the news about Bard did he saw him cry…  

“Are you ok?” Bilbo asked and Thorin snapped his face in surprised.  

“Yes.” He was telling the truth but his cracked voice said otherwise. Bilbo nodded and turned away to leave. “Bilbo,” the way Thorin said his name was so different. It was soft. When Bilbo looked into his eyes he knew what he wanted to say but couldn’t find the words.  

Both of them had changed over the years. They weren’t the same Bilbo and Thorin from the early years. Still in their twenties, they have reached a maturity that helped them see clearly. At least, in Bilbo’s case, his heart wasn’t heavy so he was confident in his own feelings. He nodded and gave him a smile that said: We are going to be ok. 

And that was all that Thorin needed.  

  

Bard was looking for some beers in his fridge when he felt a hand caress his back.  

“Everything ok?” asked Thranduil. Bard straightened his back and held two bottled of beer between his (very lovely and sketch worthy) fingers, in each hand. Bard nodded and closed the door by kicking it. Thranduil slapped his shoulder. “Don’t kick it!” 

“Sorry! Sorry!” he chuckled.  

How normal everything felt. How lovely everything looked, thought Thranduil. The scar that was in his body was a constant reminder to cherish everything that was important to him. Tauriel was sitting next to Elrond talking about something, her boyfriend looked at her every now and then and it was obvious that he was head over heels for her, Celebrían had gotten up to change the music to Let’s Dance by David Bowie and suddenly Elrond and Tauriel looked at Thranduil and smiled so widely! Just like when they were in college! Dancing at the Woodland Realm! 

“Can you be any more perfect?” Asked Elrond to Celebrían and she sat next to him with a very smug smile. 

Can this night be any more perfect? Thought Thranduil and in that instant Bard jogged towards Thranduil, kissed his cheek. “Forgot the bottle opener. Love you.” And jogged back to the balcony.  

I guess it can.  

 


End file.
